My hero
by Aranis
Summary: Homme respectable depuis la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy n'a a priori rien d'une demoiselle en détresse. Mais quand Dumbledore et ses idées saugrenues s'en mêlent... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de stage au ministère ?
1. Cours magistral

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : à première vue pas plus de 10. Je dirais 9 dont 6 déjà écrits.

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous, après un long moment passé à me demander si j'allais poster ou non cette histoire je me suis finalement décidée.

C'est marrant, je me rends compte que je n'arrive à écrire que quand il y a quelque chose qui merde dans ma vie. Enfin tant pis... On ne peut pas vivre tout le temps _happily ever after_ n'est-ce pas ?

Du coup j'espère que vous au moins passerez un bon moment à lire cette histoire.

**NOTE** : Je cherche éventuellement un/une bêta pour me relire sur cette histoire. Si quelqu'un est intéressé(e), merci de me faire signe...

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 1 –**_Cours magistral_

Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort, peu de gens pouvaient prétendre connaître Draco Malfoy. Du moins peu de gens encore en vie... Aux rares personnes qu'il fréquentait, il ne présentait le plus souvent qu'une façade neutre et lisse, héritage combiné d'une éducation sang-pur sorcière et de son travail d'espion.

Parce que oui, Draco Malfoy avait été espion. Et pas pour le mauvais côté bien entendu, flair Malfoy oblige. Quoique pour le flair son père pouvait repasser... Ce dernier avait beau avoir échappé au lynchage anti-mangemorts pour avoir retourné sa veste peu avant la bataille finale, les nombreuses enquêtes le mettant en cause dans le soutient financier du Lord Noir leur avaient coûtées cher après la victoire finale.

Il ne leur restait plus rien en dehors du manoir familial où lui et sa femme continuaient à vivre dans l'attente de jours plus cléments. Mais pour ce qui était des comptes cachés, les actions parallèles et autres marchés secret, plus rien, nada, le néant !

Du coup les Malfoy s'étaient retrouvés face à une nécessité pour le moins inédite depuis les quelques trois cent ans d'existence de leur famille : gagner de l'argent... en employant uniquement (ou presque) des moyens honnêtes. Et, avec un Lucius plus habitué aux trafics d'influences qu'à l'habituel cheminette-boulot-dodo et une Narcissa déboussolée par la confiscation de ses propriétés personnelles (à savoir trois haras espagnols, un château dans le nord-est de la Transylvanie où la famille entretenait toujours de très bon rapport avec les vampires du coin ainsi qu'une superbe propriété au canada pour ne citer que les plus importantes), Draco s'était rapidement retrouvé face à une évidence : c'était à lui et à _lui_ _seul_ de redorer le nom des Malfoy.

Seulement voilà, après des années à souffrir sous le joug d'un mage noir mégalo, le monde sorcier n'était pas franchement pret à pardonner ses serviteurs, et, ce même si ces derniers avaient en fait oeuvré pour le bon côté.

Toutes ses tentatives pour trouver un travail ayant échoué, Draco se tourna donc le plus naturellement du monde vers la seule personne censée qui pourrait le renseigner : son parrain ,Severus Snape, _affectueusement_ surnommé la "chauve-souris des cachots" par des générations d'élèves traumatisés.

Bien entendu ce dernier trouva une solution, et bien entendu Draco fut horrifié, refusa tout net, partit en claquant la porte... et revint quelques jours plus tard pour signer son contrat d'embauche.

La rentrée suivante, Poudlard comptait un nouvel enseignant dans ses rangs et beaucoup d'élèves se demandèrent ce qui avait pu pousser Draco Malfoy, sang pur de son état, héritier d'une grande et puissante famille de l'aristocratie sorcière à remplacer le professeur Binns comme professeur d'histoire de la magie.

Parmi eux, pas un ne connaissait réellement Draco Malfoy qui devint donc l'indifférence même, au regard du fantôme qui l'avait précédé à ce cours.

Mais Draco voulait réussir, ne serait-ce que pour fermer le clapet de tous ceux qui avaient prédis son échec. Il se mit à susciter l'attention des élèves lorsque, au hasard d'une leçon ,leur professeur commença à citer un vague ancêtre qui avait lutté contre la cinquante-et-unième Révolte des Gobelins. Révolte qu'il avait par la suite relaté dans un des ouvrages du manoir que Draco leur lut par bribes (évitant certains passages compromettants pour sa famille) et qui s'avéra rapidement bien plus détaillé et vivant que leur manuel d'histoire.

L'héritier des Malfoy se fit peu à peu à sa nouvelle profession et, à son plus grand étonnement, commença même à tirer une certaine satisfaction de son travail.

On arrivait presque aux vacances de Noel, et Poudlard vivait sa plus grande période de paix et de sérénité depuis la fin de la guerre lorsque le véritable tempérament de Draco se manifesta pour la première fois, à l'issu d'un évènement, a priori banal, mais qui n'allait pas rester sans conséquences...

**OOOO**

9H05- salle d'histoire de la magie.

On n'était que le lundi matin, et Draco Malfoy était déjà énervé.

Pour qui le connaissait un temps soit peu (sa mère, ses anciens camarades de dortoir ou simplement certains de ses camarades de classe de Poudlard), il aurait été clair que le jeune homme était au bord de l'explosion rien qu'en voyant son visage fermé et le mouvement sec de ses pieds contre le sol alors qu'il faisait les cents pas dans la salle de classe.

Seulement ses élèves ne le connaissaient pas assez pour ça, aussi furent-ils surpris de se retrouver avec un devoir supplémentaire de 20 pouces sur la révolte des nains de Papouasie Nouvelle-Guinée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la salle avec un "inexcusable retard" de 3 minutes... passées en classe de métamorphose qui avait été leur cours précédent.

"Asseyez-vous, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre jusqu'à ce que vous daignez enfin vous trouver une place. Crivey, Peakes je ne veux pas vous voir assis l'un à côté de l'autre ! Baddock et Pritchard il en va de même pour vous! Permutez !"

Les quatre élèves, deux Gryffondors et deux Serpentards obéirent sans comprendre ; Dennis alla se placer à côté du premier Serpentard qu'il salua vaguement de la tête, un certain consensus s'étant installé entre les deux maisons depuis la guerre. De plus Malcolm Baddock appréciait la photographie alors Serpentard ou pas...

Draco quant à lui tapait du pied depuis un petit moment déjà. Combien de temps ces incapables allaient-ils encore mettre pour s'installer ?

Puis, au bout d'innombrables raclages de chaises, il rappela l'attention à lui en claquant de la langue.

"Bien, maintenant que le silence est enfin là, nous allons commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui sur les héros du monde sorcier à travers les âges. De Merlin à..." Un trépignement d'impatience passa à travers la classe avant que le nom ne sorte, du bout des lèvres. "Harry Potter... même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ces abrutis du ministère l'ont honoré d'un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe."

La première réaction fut différente pour chacun des 28 élèves que contenait la classe.

Ceux dont les parents travaillaient au ministère firent la moue, conscient que l'impact qu'avait eu Fudge sur la population ternissait toujours le métier de leurs parents ; ceux, choqués qui croyaient que les sang-pur ne connaissaient pas d'autres insultes que fichtre ou sacrebleu et ceux, enfin, qui idolâtraient Harry Potter et qui entrèrent par conséquent dans une rage noire sans se soucier des retombées de leur acte.

Denis Crivey faisait bien entendu parti de ces derniers, et il fut même le premier à se lever pour prendre la défense de son idole adorée.

"Comment osez-vous dire des choses pareilles de celui qui nous a tous sauvés, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?

-Crivey..." Draco marqua une pause, semblant reprendre contenance l'espace d'un instant avant d'exploser. "COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ME PARLER SUR CE TON PETIT MORVEUX ? CET ABRUTI NE SAVAIT MÊME PAS COMMENT SE SAUVER TOUT SEUL ALORS SAUVER LE MONDE SORCIER VOUS VOULEZ RIRE !

- AH OUI ? N'empêche que VOUS il vous a bien sauvé !"

Les émotions de Draco se succédèrent à une vitesse folle. Choc, stupeur... vite remplacés par une rage sans nom.

"C'EST DE SA FAUTE SI LE FEUDEYMON DE CRABE S'EST RETOURNE CONTRE NOUS !" Attrapant Denis, il se mit à le secouer, faisant valser la tête du pauvre garçon d'avant en arrière comme si le mouvement avait pu la séparer du reste de son corps. "VOUS N'Y CONNAISSEZ RIEN ! MOI JE LUI AI ÉPARGNÉ D'ÊTRE LIVRE DIRECTEMENT A VOLDEMORT, EST-CE QUE J'AI EU UN ORDRE DE MERLIN PREMIÈRE CLASSE ? NON ! A PEINE UN SECONDE CLASSE, ET ENCORE, PARCE QUE GRANGER A INTERCÉDÉ EN MA FAVEUR !

- C'est Weasley-Granger maintenant..." rectifia Ginny machinalement.

Totalement hors de lui, Draco relâcha son élève à demi asphyxié pour faire face au reste de la classe.

"DEGAGEZ ! TOUS !

- Mais monsieur, et le cours... ?" tenta courageusement un Peakes décidément très digne de la maison rouge et or.

"DEHORS !"

Et d'un coup de baguette, 28 élèves abasordis se retrouvèrent sur le pas de la porte de la salle d'histoire de la magie qui claqua violemment dans leurs dos en leur projetant près de mille ans de poussière sur la tête.

**OOOO**

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est un Malfoy toujours très énervé qui fit irruption dans le bureau du célèbre directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci l'accueillit de son éternel regard pétillant.

"Bienvenue Draco. Un... ?

- Non merci monsieur, pas de bonbon au citron." coupa le blond qui retint un sourire en voyant la mine déconfite du vieil homme rangeant ses sucreries favorites et pourtant si peu appréciées. Enfin Dumbledore lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Draco, je voudrais que nous parlions de l'incident qui a eu lieu tout à l'heure...

- Il n'y a pas eu d'incident." Il roula des yeux. "C'est juste une bande de petits morveux qui ont mis en cause mon autorité et j'ai... quelque peu perdu le contrôle je dois dire."

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se plissèrent avec amusement.

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la même chose qui vous faisait déjà perdre le contrôle lors de votre scolarité monsieur Malfoy... Est-ce que Harry...

- POTTER..." Draco inspira à fond, forçant ses poings à se décrisper. "...n'a rien à voir là dedans."

Un léger sourire de la part de son vis à vis lui fit comprendre que ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Les étincelles amusées dans son regard semblaient maintenant danser la farandole.

"Ce n'est pas ce que le témoignage commun de vos élèves laisse entendre Draco, je suis désolé. Il me semble plutôt que vous n'avez pas su dépasser le consensus qui vous opposait à Harry durant votre scolarité et que ce dernier empiète aujourd'hui sur votre vie professionnelle au risque de mettre en danger vos élèves.

- JE N'AI JAMAIS MIS EN D..."

L'interruption de Draco fut coupée court par un geste de la main de Dumbledore à nouveau très sérieux.

"Or, monsieur Malfoy... Ces dernières années auraient dû vous rappeler que s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je suis intransigeant, c'est bien la sécurité de mes élèves, n'est-ce pas ?" Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se sentant soudain très jeune et vulnérable devant l'éternelle paire de lunette en demi-lune. "Bien ! Dans ce cas tout est réglé. Vous partez demain.

- Partir ? Demain ? " Qu'est-ce que le vieux fou avait encore inventé ?

"Oui. J'ai avancé le stage de formation continue qui devait avoir lieu pendant vos vacances. Vous en profiterez pour vous reposer un peu. Cela devrait vous être profitable..."

Draco ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en se levant. Un instant il avait cru qu'il allait le renvoyer...

" En revanche que ce soit bien clair Draco... Ce stage de formation est très important et je veux que vous le meniez jusqu'au bout. Dans le cas contraire je me verrai contraint de me séparer de vous bien que vous sembliez faire des merveilles à ce poste, est-ce compris ?" Interloqué, l'héritier Malfoy se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de se faire reconduire jusqu'à l'escalier par un Dumbledore ravi. "Bien, bien. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite de passer un bon stage. Nous nous reverrons à la fin des vacances."

Draco resta un moment planté devant la porte refermée, sceptique. Pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait-il fait cette recommandation au sujet d'un bête stage ? Puis, haussant des épaules, il se remit en route vers ses appartements.

Tout allait bien se passer. Il était de toute façon hors de question qu'il perde son poste pour ça ! Et ce _quoiqu'il ait à affronter..._

* * *

><p><em>En 1927 mots.<em> Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette introduction en la matière et que ça vous donnera envie de lire la suite =)


	2. Je hais la bureaucratie

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : à première vue pas plus de 10. Je dirais 9 dont 6 (et demi ^^) déjà écrits.

**Nda** : Merci **brigitte26**, **Spicy marmelade**, **Alissa21**, **Luciferou,** **Sahada** et **Julia Aris** pour vos gentils commentaires. Ça m'a motivé pour écrire une bonne partie du chapitre 7 plus rapidement que prévu. =)

Je voulais publier ce chapitre plus tôt mais impossible de me connecter depuis mercredi donc ce sera pour aujourd'hui. En espérant garder votre attention ;)

**NOTE** : Je cherche toujours un/une éventuel bêta pour me relire sur cette histoire. Si quelqu'un est intéressé(e), merci de me faire signe...

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 2 –**_Je hais la bureaucratie_

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que Draco poireautait devant l'entrée du ministère et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter... Le badge sur sa poitrine annonçait pourtant clairement que son rendez-vous devait avoir lieu à 9 heures et demie or il était déjà près de midi moins vingt et toujours pas de nouvelle de son interlocuteur.

Seule la perspective de devoir faire face à Dumbledore sans avoir pris connaissance de son stage l'empêchait encore de mettre les voiles. Il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour garder son poste et par conséquent il tiendrait parole... même si cela impliquait de rester dans l'imonde salle d'attente du ministère jusqu'à ce soir !

Au moment même, un grand homme blond au teint pâle entra dans la salle d'attente, perturbant l'héritier Malfoy dans ses réflexions.

"Bonjour, je suis l'auror Davis chargé de m'occuper de votre stage de formation, si vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur... Malfoy."

Draco se leva d'un bond pour suivre l'homme qui avait déjà disparu dans le couloir attenant en grimaçant intérieurement. Quel bonheur de voir que son nom le précédait toujours là où il allait...

Bien que l'auror Davis ne lui semblait pas être un mauvais bougre, suivre pendant deux semaines un homme qui avait du mal à la simple mention de son nom risquait de s'avérer particulièrement ennuyeux.

"Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?"

Interloqué, Draco sorti de ses pensées pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec la personne qui incarnait son enfer personnel depuis près de dix ans.

"Potter... Je peux te retourner la question... Comment se fait-il que, parmi tous les clampins que compte le ministère, il a fallu que je tombe sur toi ?

- Si tu te balade dans le bâtiment des aurors, je trouve ça relativement normal de croiser un auror ; ce que je suis Malfoy. En revanche je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'une fouine comme toi fait en dehors de l'animalerie..."

Et merde, est-ce que les aurors recevaient un cours de répartie pendant leur formation ? Parce que Potter semblait presque avoir du répondant maintenant. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois.

"Potter, Potter, Potter... au cas où Sa Myopie ne l'aurait pas remarqué malgré le fait que ce soit écrit en gros sur mon badge, je suis en stage ici..."

Et sans attendre la réponse du balafré qui de toute façon ne l'intéressait pas, Draco fit mine de le dépasser. Fit mine seulement parce que Potter ne semblait pas de cet avis et le retint par le bras.

"Écoute Malfoy, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais il n'y a jamais eu de stage chez les aurors. Les seuls qui viennent ici sont les futures recrues et encore, après une sélection drastique alors arrête tes conneries et dis moi la vérité."

Mais même s'il avait voulu le faire, Draco ne pouvait pas. Parce qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre que la mauvaise impression qu'il avait eu dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'était en fait rien d'autre que son radar personnel pour détecter les emmerdes qui s'était mis en marche.

Le vieux fou n'avait quand même pas osé...

"Potter, dis-moi que tu viens de dire ça parce que ça te fait chier d'envisager que tu risque de me croiser ici pendant les deux semaines à venir."

Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Malfoy avait l'air bizarre en ce moment, comme à mi-chemin entre la frayeur et l'énervement.

"Je ne comprends pas... ? Je ne savais même pas que tu devais soit-disant rester ici deux semaines." Il secoua la tête, comme énervé de l'entêtement du blond à ne pas le croire. "Je te répète qu'en temps normal personne ne fait de stage dans la section des aurors."

Malfoy devint plus blanc encore et Harry commença à s'inquiéter. Pas pour Malfoy hein, mais parce que ce dernier avait l'air de craindre quelque chose et un mystérieux sixième sens lui soufflait que ce qui effrayait actuellement le blond n'allait pas tarder à lui retomber sur la tête...

"Monsieur Malfoy, qu'est-ce que vous... Ah! Auror Potter, vous tombez bien." fit l'auror Davis qui venait de réapparaître de derrière l'une des portes du couloir.

_Merde !_ Encore une fois son instinct avait vu juste.

"Euh, Auror Davis je me rendais justement à une réunion et...

- Ridicule Potter, vous n'avez aucune réunion de prévu ! Je le sais parfaitement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai annulée... Maintenant suivez-moi !"

_Raté !_ Pensa Harry qui s'exécuta en grommelant sous le sourire narquois de Draco. Nul doute que celui-ci avait trouvé sa tentative de fuite particulièrement ridicule.

Ils emboitèrent le pas à Davis qui semblait toujours aussi véloce puisqu'il disparu à nouveau à leur vue. Mais cela ne semblait pas émouvoir particulièrement Harry qui devait savoir où il allait puisqu'il s'y dirigea sans hésitation. N'ayant pas envie de rester sur place, Draco décida donc de lui emboiter le pas.

Ils parcoururent ainsi quelques mètres avant que le brun ne stoppe devant une porte en chêne massif à laquelle il ne se donna même pas la peine de toquer,. Il entra directement dans le bureau, suivi de près par un Draco perplexe qui avait en effet pris le temps de lire la plaque dorée accrochée à l'entrée et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire dans le bureau du chef des Aurors.

Davis, parce que c'était lui ,leur désigna deux fauteuils avant de s'asseoir derrière un imposant bureau en chène. Bois qui, soit-dit en passant, semblait constituer la totalité du mobilier de la pièce.

"Messieurs est-ce que vous désirez quelque chose à boire ?" fit-il en leur désignant une carafe contenant apparemment du wisky-pur-feu. Et, sans prendre garde à leurs réponses, Davis servi deux verres pleins qu'il posa devant eux. Draco remercia poliment, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas soif tandis que l'autre grommelait un vague "pas le droit de boire pendant le service".

L'héritier Malfoy soupira intérieurement. Décidément Potter n'avait aucune classe...

"Bien, je pense que nous pouvons commencer. Avant toute chose, Monsieur Malfoy, j'aimerais que vous expliquiez à l'Auror Potter ce qui vous amène dans notre département."

Draco s'exécuta, perplexe.

"Eh bien, comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Potter, je suis ici pour suivre un stage dans le cadre de ma formation continue en tant que professeur d'histoire de la magie à Poudlard, je vais donc...

- Attends un peu... t'es prof d'histoire et tu viens faire ton stage chez les aurors ? Malfoy, tu vois pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce que tu racontes. Franchement, comme si..."

Un raclement de gorge de Davis vint interrompre Harry.

"Écoutez Auror Potter, je sais que vous êtes très à cheval sur ce qui est de respecter le protocole en temps normal..." Davis vit avec satisfaction le brun rougir sous le sarcasme. Pire que Potter pour ce qui était de respecter les procédures ça n'existait pas... à part peut-être l'auror Weasley quand sa femme n'était pas derrière mais bon. Il poursuivit. "... Néanmoins, il se trouve que le département des langues de plomb où Monsieur Malfoy ici présent aurait normalement dû faire son stage est actuellement débordé. Comme il lui est impossible de retarder son stage, ils nous l'ont envoyé."

Mais alors que Harry se calmait, apparemment satisfait de cette explication, Draco s'inquiétait de plus en plus, désormais certain qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans toute cette histoire.

"Auror Davis, je ne sais pas qui vous a dit que mon stage n'était pas reportable mais je vous assure qu'il l'est, je vais même envoyer de ce pas un hibou au Professeur Dumbledore pour que nous trouvions de nouvelles dates qui ne m'enverront pas contraint de déranger votre service."

Le sourire narquois de l'auror en chef acheva de le faire paniquer.

"Mais monsieur Mafoy, c'est précisément le Professeur Dumbledore qui m'a affirmé que ces dates n'étaient pas modifiables."

Draco se sentait décidément très mal là et se demandait même s'il n'allait pas se mettre à hyperventiler alors que le candide Harry ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire dans cette histoire.

"Je veux bien Auror Davis, mais en quoi suis-je concerné par cette histoire ?" Et la lumière fut. "Enfin, je veux dire... vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Auror Potter, vous serez en charge de Monsieur Malfoy, et ce pendant la totalité de son stage chez nous, c'est-à-dire deux semaines à compter d'aujourd'hui."

Seule l'éducation rigide qu'avait reçu Draco l' empêcha d'éclater en sanglot à cet instant tandis qu'Harry restait sous le choc, comme paralysé par la nouvelle.

Sans prêter garde à leurs expressions , mélanges similaires de désespoir et d'horreur à l'état brut, Davis leur tendit à chacun un parchemin.

"Voici le programme du stage à partir de demain : ce que vous allez visiter Monsieur Malfoy et, Auror Potter, ce que vous devrez lui faire visiter. Des questions ? ...Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je suppose qu'il me sera impossible de changer d'accompagnateur ?

- Impossible en effet. Question de formalités administratives."

Le sourire narquois de Davis laissait clairement entendre que cette question était prévue.

"Bien, dans ce cas..." fit Draco avant d'empoigner son verre et de le vider cul sec "... à demain Potter."

Et il sortit sans un regard en arrière, laissant le brun paralysé sur sa chaise avant que ce dernier ne se ressaisisse à son tour, relevant la tête vers Davis.

"Si je dois servir de baby-sitter à Malfoy pendant deux semaines, cela veut dire que je ne suis plus en service ?

- Non en effet Auror Potter... Disons que vous prenez deux semaines de vacances sur votre lieu de travail.

- Dans ce cas..." Il vida son verre à son tour avant de se lever. "Auror Davis."

Et il partit sans rien ajouter même si Davis aurait pû jurer l'avoir entendu grommeler "J't'en foutrais des vacances moi !".

Dès à présent plus que le protocole, s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry détestait... C'était la _bureaucratie_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Nda<strong> : Le nom de l'auror en chef Davis vient de la superbe fiction "Alpha Potentiel" où Draco est un loup-garou et Harry son lié. Je vous conseille d'aller la lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait parce qu'elle est vraiment géniale !

Voilà, sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Il est un peu plus court que les autres car il sert de transition vers le reste de l'histoire. Pour me faire pardonner, j'essaierai de publier le suivant d'ici mercredi ou jeudi au maximum. Enfin, si ff me le permet...


	3. Les ennuis commencent

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : à première vue je dirais 9 dont (presque) 7 déjà écrits.

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous, merci pour les gentils commentaires de ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer : Motoko Kousei, darkmoonlady et Julia Aris (fidèle au poste ^^). Ca m'a fait très plaisir de les lire. Je suis d'autant plus désolée pour le retard, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre hier après-midi mais ff ne m'a pas laissée me connecter... En tout cas j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant !

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 3 –**_Les ennuis commencent__..._

_La fin du monde est pour aujourd'hui_.

Voilà ce qu'auraient dû indiquer les unes des journaux sorciers si ces imbéciles savaient un minimum se renseigner !

**OOOO**

Le lendemain matin, Draco achevait tout juste de se préparer, enfilant une veste doublée en fin velours noir d'une élégance raffinée avant de sortir sur le pas de la porte. Hors de question d'utiliser la cheminette pour rejoindre le ministère. Il n'avait pas envie d'exposer ce pourquoi il devait s'y rendre aujourd'hui et pour les deux semaines à venir.

Il préférait amplement marcher tranquillement dans son quartier, s'acheter une viennoiserie au chocolat à la pâtisserie du coin et transplaner ensuite jusqu'au chaudron baveur. Il pourrait ensuite rejoindre tranquillement le chemin de traverse où il ne serait plus qu'à quelques minutes du ministère.

Fermant tranquillement sa porte à clef, il apprécia une fois encore le calme de sa rue où seuls quelques moldus pressés se dépêchaient de rejoindre le métro, visiblement en retard pour aller au travail.

Si on lui avait prédit cet avenir quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait bien ri. En effet, qui aurait cru que lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier sans pur de son état, finirait un jour par emménager dans un quartier moldu ?

Certainement pas le premier concerné. Même si le fait est qu'aujourd'hui il ne regrettait rien.

Le monde des sorciers gardait encore trop de rancoeurs à son égard et pour recommencer à zéro il s'était vu contraint à anonymat. Mais finalement Draco se plaisait ici. Personne ne le dévisageait comme un fou dangereux ; personne ne l'accostait dans la rue pour le traiter de mangemort.

Ici il redevenait Draco avant d'être un...

"MALFOY !"

Frôlant de peu la crise cardiaque, le jeune homme blond se retourna brusquement pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait interpellé aussi violemment, se retrouvant nez à nez avec...

"Potter..." siffla-t-il, encore sous le choc. "On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas hurler dans le dos des gens ?"

Le brun lui décocha un sourire narquois.

"Et toi on ne t'as jamais appris qu'il était malpoli de ne pas répondre lorsqu'on te parle ? Ça fait déjà cinq minutes que je t'appelle Malfoy... Je veux bien que tu ne sois pas du matin mais de là à m'ignorer... On va passer les deux semaines à venir ensemble, je pense qu'il serait bon de faire quelques efforts pour limiter nos disputes."

Draco ne put s'empécher de faire la grimace. _Touché !_ Mais un bon Malfoy ne se laisse jamais démonter.

"C'est bon Potter, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Un truc qui ne risque pas de t'arriver tant que tu n'utiliseras pas le poids chiche qui te sert de cervelle autrement que pour foncer et réfléchir ensuite."

Le sourire du brun ne disparut pas pour autant.

_Alors comme ça le blond voulait jouer ?_

"Mais figure-toi que ça m'arrive Malfoy... la preuve en est que j'étais justement en train de me demander comment un abruti tel que toi prônant la supériorité absolue des sangs purs sur le reste de notre misérable monde a pu finir par à habiter dans un quartier moldu. Quoique, vu les merveilles de la boulangerie d'à côté, je peux comprendre que ton côté gourmand ait succombé au charme de cette rue..."

Bon ok, Potter savait se servir de sa cervelle, il retirait ce qu'il avait dit. Mais bordel, depuis quand le balafré savait aussi bien le décrypter ?

Certes, il était loin le temps de Poudlard où ils se battaient sans cesse l'un contre l'autre. Certes, une certaine entente tacite s'était établie entre lui et les Gryffys en général depuis la fin de la guerre. Enfin, sauf pour Weasley fille qui semblait toujours incapable de le voir en peinture, sentiment qu'il partageait d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que depuis que Potter l'avait larguée en déclarant au passage son amour pour la gent masculine, Weaslette semblait avoir achevé de péter les plombs...

Enfin bref, certes tout ces changement avait grandement contribué à arranger les choses. Mais bon, pas de là à ce que Potter prenne l'avantage sur lui quand même !

Toujours sous le choc, Draco décida à nouveau de contre-attaquer.

"Pense ce que tu veux Potty mais avant dis-moi ce que tu fabrique devant chez moi à 7h du mat' ?

- C'est simple la fouine, je suis venu te chercher."

Dire que Draco était surpris à cet instant aurait été un doux euphémisme.

"Me chercher ? Merlin, mais pourquoi ?

- Pas que ça m'enchante Malfoy, tu te doute bien que j'étais loin de me porter volontaire pour te servir de nounou dans les semaines à venir mais aujourd'hui je dois partir faire une inspection de routine dans le nord de l'Écosse et comme tu es censé m'accompagner partout..."

- Attends une minute Potter tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais t'accompagner jusqu'en Écosse !

- Oh que si, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix."

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer, Harry lui saisit brusquement le bras et les fit transplaner tous les deux, le paysage urbain de banlieue laissant place en un instant à de vastes landes brumeuses où un timide soleil matinal étendait à peine ses rayons.

"Potter... je te déteste." siffla le blond en titubant sous le coup du transplanage soudain.

Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu ternir le sourire de l'Elu à cet instant.

"Merci Malfoy ! Et au cas où tu te poserais la question... c'est réciproque." fit ce dernier en lui tendant néanmoins un sac en papier que le blond saisit avec circonspection.

Mais il changea d'avis très vite en sentant l'odeur alléchante qui s'en échappait et son coeur manqua un battement en reconnaissant à l'intérieur les viennoiseries alléchantes qu'il avait prévu d'acheter quelques instants avant d'être emmené de force. Il lui fallu lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se mettre à saliver... sans succès évidemment.

Relevant la tête, Draco haussa un sourcil, interrogation muette en direction du brun qui l'observait les bras croisés.

"C'est bon, j'ai pas trop envie que tu me fasse une crise d'inanition alors je t'ai pris un truc à bouffer. Manges-en une si t'as pas peur qu'elles soient empoisonnées."

Harry le fixait maintenant avec un air de défit, le même qu'il arborait avant chacune de leurs confrontations à Poudlard et Draco ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Décidément, il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais...

"Même si tu avais tenté de les empoisonner Potty, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aurais réussi vu ton talent inné pour les potions..." Et, comme pour prouver ses dires, il enfourna une bouchée d'un croissant doré à souhait. Il la mangea avec délectation sans pourtant perdre de vue le regard vert émeraude qui se teinta de satisfaction.

"Certainement Malfoy... Mais rien ne m'empêchait d'en acheter."

Bingo ! Harry se retourna hilare, faisant mine de ne pas apercevoir un Draco au teint légèrement verdâtre qui venait de recracher sa dernière bouchée.

**OOOO**

Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire Auror.  
>Déjà que le principe du métier le révoltait... Imaginez un peu : risquer sa vie pour protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, les moldus et sang-de-bourbes ; le tout pour finir sa journée derrière un bureau à remplir des tonnes de papiers destinés à une bande de vieux "sages" croulants dont le but était de contrôler le moindre de vos faits et gestes. Oui, Draco n'aurait jamais pu faire Auror sans craquer et il se demandait comment Potter y parvenait tout en se savonnant pour la troisième fois.<p>

La fameuse "inspection de routine" du brun s'était avérée être une visite d'un élevage porcin dont le propriétaire, Harley Tocker était soupçonné d'utiliser la magie afin d'engraisser virtuellement ses bêtes avant de les vendre. La visite en elle-même s'était plutôt bien déroulée ; Potter avait rapidement déterminé que les accusations provenaient en réalité d'un concurrent jaloux qui voulait couler l'exploitation de Tocker.

Mais leurs vêtements empestaient maintenant le purin à plein nez et Draco et lui avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rentrer se doucher avant de passer au ministère où Potter devait rédiger son rapport.

Seulement, malgré les tonnes de savon à la vanille dont le blond s'était enduit, Draco crisait de ne pas parvenir à enlever totalement l'odeur de l'élevage. Cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'il se savonnait et Potter n'allait sûrement pas tarder à débarquer pour qu'ils aillent au ministère.

Comme pour lui donner raison, quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée.

L'héritier Malfoy grogna pour la forme sans pour autant se décider à sortir de la douche. Il était bien sous l'eau chaude et n'avait décidément pas envie de se bouger pour retrouver le balafré... dont les yeux verts le fixaient maintenant avec surprise.

...

Une minute...

Draco fixa le survivant sans comprendre, légèrement anesthésié par la chaleur moite de la douche. Potter le fixait toujours, comme pétrifié ; sa main droite retenant le rideau de douche qui n'empêchait plus l'eau de sortir et trempait allègrement les chaussures du brun.

Cet idiot avait gardé ses chaussures pour venir dans sa salle de bain pensa Draco avant de réaliser.

"POTTER ?" Sa voix était montée dans des aiguë qui n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre alors qu'il ramenait brusquement ses mains devant lui pour cacher sa virilité.

Néanmoins, son cri eut le mérite de faire réagir le brun qui fit brusquement volte-face, libérant le rideau qui retomba tranquillement devant Draco.

"Euh, je... je... je t'attendrais dans le salon. Désolé."

Un bruit de porte qui claque et l'héritier Malfoy se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la salle de bain ; pas pour très longtemps puisque cinq minutes après il débarquait à son tour dans le salon, habillé cette fois et tremblant de rage.

"Potter" siffla-t-il " Tu peux me dire exactement ce que tu foutais dans ma salle de bain ?"

Le brun eut le bon ton de paraître penaud.

"Désolé Malfoy, j'ai sonné chez toi et comme tu n'as pas répondu j'ai transplanné à l'intérieur pour voir si tu étais déjà sorti... Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu serais encore sous la douche." Inspirer fortement, ne pas découper en morceau cet abruti de Gryffondor."Rassure-toi, je n'ai presque rien vu." acheva le survivant sur une toute petite voix.

Draco devint cramoisi avant de blêmir brusquement. Oh doux Merlin, Potter l'avait vu à poil ! Heureusement, le regard fuyant de son vis-à-vis rouge pivoine le rassura quelques peu. Le balafré n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le charrier sur ça...

"On devrait y aller... comme ça on aura le temps de manger un morceau quand j'aurais fini le rapport, tu ne pense pas ?" tenta le brun d'une voix mal assurée.

"D'accord Potter..." Celui-ci paru se détendre, visiblement soulagé de voir que Draco était d'accord pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. "Mais c'est toi qui paye !"

Puis, sans plus se préoccuper de son invité surprise, Draco attrapa son manteau avant de sortir, Harry sur ses talons. Lui tournant le dos, il ne pu pas remarquer les yeux du brun qui restèrent désespérément fixés sur ses fesses même après être sortis de l'appartement. Le Sauveur du monde sorcier déglutit, sa paume d'Adam remontant rapidement. Puis Harry soupira fortement, secouant la tête avant de lui emboiter le pas en direction du ministère...

* * *

><p><strong>Nda<strong> : voilà voilà, petit Harry fait une légère fixette sur le popotin rebondi de notre fouine préférée... Ça promet pour la suite, non ? ;)

J'espère vous revoir bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, je fais de mon mieux pour avancer dans l'écriture mais je bloque désespérément à la moitié du 7e et ça m'énerve parce que du coup j'ai commencé à écrire le chapitre 8 sans l'avoir terminé... Et j'ai encore moins envie d'y retourner maintenant ! ^^'

Bref, à la prochaine et merci pour vos gentils commentaires qui me motivent à chaque fois pour faire mieux ! =)


	4. et continuent ?

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : à première vue je dirais 9 dont 7 déjà écrits.

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous...

Oui, je sais, je sais. J'ai un retard phénoménal par rapport à ce que je vous avais promis. Le problème c'est que je suis tombée malade la semaine dernière et le temps de rattraper tous mes cours, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de penser à poster. Le pire c'est que maintenant en plus j'ai deux projets qui sont tombés, à rendre pour dans 2 semaines et que c'est très (voire énormément) long à faire...

Du coup je risque de ne pas pouvoir poster rapidement vu que je n'ai pas avancé du tout sur l'écriture (snif). Le prochain chapitre sera donc pour dans deux semaines seulement, mais là au moins j'espère pouvoir reprendre à 1 chapitre par semaine. Parce que bon, il faut pas déconner, ils ne sont pas assez longs pour vous faire patienter plus d'une semaine ou deux, am I right ?

Bref, merci pour tous vos messages du chapitre précédent, je m'en vais de ce pas y répondre.

A la prochaine j'espère !

**NOTE** : en réponse à la question de Julia Aris, au cas ou vous aussi vous l'êtes demandé : Oui Draco a déjà pris le métro mais a détesté l'expérience quand il a constaté, que ses vêtements étaient froissés à cause d'une bousculade pour rentrer dans la rame. Et ce n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS parce qu'il est claustrophobe et qu'il a eu peur quand le métro est resté arrêté au milieu de la voie pendant un quart d'heure !

Pour moi, c'est plutôt un adepte de la marche à pied ou du bus quand c'est vraiment loin ou qu'il pleut... (quel homme ^^)

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 4 –**_... et continuent ?_

Voilà près de trois jours que Potter ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Enfin... le survivant lui parlait, mais c'était la plupart du temps pour dire des inepties du genre : "Bonjour", "Fait frais hein ?" ou encore "Bonsoir Malfoy".

Sinon il ne disait rien, se contentant de jouer son rôle de guide dans les couloirs du ministère, présentant de façon la plus succinte possible les différents secteurs et leurs fonctions.

Draco n'en pouvait plus.

Non pas qu'il se soit jamais plaint que Potter était une pipelette mais avant le brun avait au moins un peu de répondant. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il lui envoyait une pique, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de se détourner ou répondait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'ironie de ses propos.

C'était intolérable !

Personne, non _personne_ n'ignorait un Malfoy et Draco allait se charger de l'apprendre au brun.

Mais avant toute chose, il lui fallait un plan...

**OOOO**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Harry tentait de ne pas prêter attention à Malfoy. Trois jours exactement depuis qu'il l'avait surpris à poil sous la douche... Trois jours qu'il s'endormait en rêvant des fesses du blond et de son torse ruisselant de gouttes d'eau.

C'était intolérable !

Personne, non personne n'avait le droit de le faire se comporter comme un adolescent bouillonnant d'hormones, et certainement pas Malfoy.

Mais comme Harry ne voyait pas de solution offerte à son problème, il avait adopté une technique qui consistait à éviter le plus possible l'ancien Serpentard, de manière à ne plus l'avoir en permanence sous les yeux et donc ne plus penser à lui la nuit venue.

Bon, le problème était que Malfoy était censé le suivre partout pendant encore deux semaines et demi et que némésis oblige, le blond semblait s'être fait un devoir de le provoquer le plus possible pendant cette période. Harry était donc contraint de frissonner sous les insultes et sous-entendus parfois méprisants sans réagir s'il voulait conserver une chance de réaliser son plan, c'est-à-dire éliminer une bonne fois pour toute l'héritier Malfoy de la partie onirique de sa vie.

A priori, à part le fait qu'il risquait de développer un ulcère dans quelques temps à force de s'obliger à rester calme, son plan avait l'air de porter doucement ses fruits puisque Dra... Malfoy semblait se calmer peu à peu.

Ne restait donc plus que la partie numéro deux de son plan à mettre en place, et celle-ci risquait de s'avérer bien plus agréable puisqu'elle ne consistait qu'en un seul point : s'envoyer en l'air, et de préférence une bonne fois pour toute.

C'est pour ça qu'il était pressé de sortir ce soir là, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas concentrer son regard sur le postérieur galbé de Malfoy qui marchait tranquillement devant lui pour rejoindre le hall d'entrée du ministère. Il ne savait pas s'il devait remercier Merlin pour le pantalon moulant de l'uniforme d'auror que le blond était contraint de porter pendant la durée de son stage ou au contraire le maudire de le soumettre à pareille tentation.

Avisant l'arrêt soudain dudit postérieur, Harry releva les yeux, remarquant que Malfoy avait stoppé parce qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le blond le regardait maintenant les bras croisés, attendant visiblement qu'il réponde à ce qu'il venait de dire et que Harry n'avait pas écouté vu qu'il était trop concentré sur ses fesses. Il se sentit soudain très bête, voulant l'espace d'un instant imiter Dobby en frappant le mur de sa tête. Mais comme c'était la fin de la journée, il tenta sa chance

"Bon ben... Bonsoir Malfoy, à demain."

Le blond hocha la tête en retour, prouvant qu'il avait eu raison de supposer que Malfoy voulait simplement prendre congé, et se dirigea vers une des cheminée. Harry le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant de prendre à son tour un peu de poudre et de la jeter dans la cheminée la plus proche. En ce moment toutes ses pensées semblaient graviter autour de Malfoy et il espérait sincèrement que cette soirée lui change un peu les idées.

**OOOO**

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était excité comme une puce. Il fouilla dans son armoire le temps de trouver une tenue qui le mettrait en valeur, arrêtant son choix sur une chemise blanche légèrement transparente et un pantalon en jean foncé qui soulignait ses cuisses musclées.

Il laissa déboutonné les premiers boutons, enlevant ses lunettes rondes habituelles pour enfiler une paire rectangulaire qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus mature et soupira. Dommage que les lunettes rondes soient plus résistantes sinon il les auraient changé depuis longtemps. Il trouvait qu'elles lui donnaient franchement un air trop gamin.

"Alors que là mon gars, tu es une bête de sexe !" fit-il en s'envoyant un baiser dans la glace avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

Finalement Malfoy n'avait peut-être pas tord quand il disait qu'il avait un égo surdimensionné. La preuve, il était en train de s'auto admirer.

Puis le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête.

Il devait arrêter de penser à Malfoy et se concentrer plutôt sur son objectif de la soirée. Esquissant un sourire lubrique, il attrapa son manteau et sorti, inconscient de l'ombre qui se mit aussitôt à le suivre en retrait.

Son appartement était situé en plein coeur de Londres. Il avait préféré avoir la possibilité de se rendre à pied au travail plutôt que de devoir emprunter tous les jours le réseau de cheminé. Pas que ça le gênait particulièrement mais il avait horreur des restes de suie qui constellaient immanquablement ses vêtements après chaque voyage.

Et puis comme ça il n'était pas très loin des divertissements, notamment la boite de nuit de Seamus chez qui il se rendait se soir. Il eut un sourire en pensant à son ami Irlandais qui avait réussi à transformer son hobby principal en travail.

Faire la fête pour Seamus c'était du sérieux. Il se rappelait encore avec nostalgie des sauteries que ce dernier avait organisé chez les Gryffondors pendant leur scolarité.

Justement le brun l'attendait à l'entrée de la boite de nuit, séparé du reste de la foule par deux gorilles qui s'avérèrent être Crabbe et Goyle. Le premier inclina légèrement la tête à son approche tandis que Goyle lui souriait. Ils n'avaient pas oublié que Harry leur avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il avait demandé à Ron d'attraper Goyle sur son balais. Il avait aussi contribué à le faire puisque sans cette aide, Gregory n'aurait jamais pu lancer le sortilège d'attraction qui lui avait permis de faire sortir son acolyte des flammes.

"Harry, mon pote ! Viens, viens, entre !"

Seamus s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'entraînait à sa suite dans la boite sans prendre garde aux moues boudeuses et aux protestations des gens qui attendaient dans la file.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boite, Harry se mit à sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus venu et l'ambiance lui avait manqué. Ça et là des danseuses et danseurs légèrement vêtus se trémoussaient sur de petites estrades autour de laquelle la foule se pressait. Il prêta l'oreille à la musique qui passait sans reconnaitre ni le titre, ni la chanson et soupira mentalement en se disant que son travail l'accaparait décidément beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne connaisse même plus la nouvelle chanson à la mode.

"Ça faisait longtemps dis-moi." lui reprocha gentiment Seamus en lui déposant d'office un verre dans la main.

"Le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est..." répondit le brun en souriant. "Toi qui doit sans cesse réprimander des stripteaseuses pour leur déhanché pas assez sexy."

L'Irlandais éclata de rire et lui décocha une tape sur l'épaule.

"Sacré Harry, tu m'avais manqué va ! Je dois te laisser, profite bien de ta soirée."

Le survivant lui fit un signe de la main, souriant jusqu'à ce que le brun disparaisse de son champ de vision. Puis il prit un air lubrique avant de se diriger vers le bar.

Oh que oui, il comptait profiter de cette soirée.

Il allait même tout faire pour qu'elle soit la plus _jouissive_ possible...

**OOOO**

Harry était assis au bar depuis quelques minutes, examinant la foule qui se trémoussait sans relâche sur la musique. Il cherchait quelqu'un à mettre dans son lit pour ce soir et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le choix n'était pas particulièrement appétissant.

A part quelques spécimens plutôt mignons, le reste restait très moyen et il désespérait presque de devoir rentrer chez lui seul lorsqu'un individu attira son regard. Un postérieur magnifique, moulé à la perfection dans un pantalon noir resserré au niveau des fesses et une chemise gris perle qui mettait parfaitement en valeur une chevelure d'un blond lumineux.

Il en avait l'eau à la bouche.

Décidant de s'avancer, il grogna presque en voyant d'autres personnes s'approcher de _sa_ proie. Une jeune fille brune, les cheveux bouclés et une poitrine tellement proéminente qu'elle semblait gonflée à l'hélium tenta sa chance, rapidement remballée par l'inconnu vers qui elle darda un regard choqué avant de faire demi tour et de partir.

"Eh bien, qu'avez-vous dit de si horrible pour faire fuir cette jeune femme ?" fit-il en plaisantant avant de se geler sur place en reconnaissant l'homme. Le sourcil droit levé, sourire narquois... pas de doute, c'était lui.

"Curieux Potter ?

- Malfoy..." réussit à articuler le brun dans un souffle. "Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose."

Harry eut un frisson avant de se reprendre. Impossible que Malfoy soit venu se trouver un coup d'un soir pour arrêter de rêver du survivant.

"D'accord Malfoy, dans ce cas je vais te laisser...

- Hors de question."

Une veine vint battre à sa tempe et Harry en fut soulagé l'espace d'un instant ; constater que Malfoy l'énervait toujours malgré son attirance lui permettait de se rassurer quelques peu.

"Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Malfoy." siffla-t-il alors que blond secouait la tête.

"Je sais, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais juste dire que je... je voudrais que tu reste avec moi."

Dire que Harry était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Est-ce que Malfoy ne venais pas de s'excuser, à sa façon bien sûr mais bon c'était quand même un exploit. Et il venait de lui demander de rester avec lui ?

Tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements de son coeur, le brun croisa les bras, le visage fermé.

"Ok Malfoy, elle est où l'embrouille ?"

Le blond fronça les sourcils en se renfrognant.

"C'est bon Potter, je ne t'emmerde pas plus que ça. Retourne à tes tentatives de drague foireuses."

Le blond fit demi-tour, visiblement furieux, disparaissant dans la foule avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de le retenir.

Et merde. Autant pour sa soirée sympathique, il allait se reprendre un verre tiens.

**OOOO**

Trois mojitos, deux wisky pur feu et une demi heure plus tard, Harry Potter, élu et survivant du monde sorcier de son état, s'accrochait lamentablement au rebord du bar pour ne pas glisser de son tabouret.

"Un autre morchito chivouplé môchieur." Le barman détourna le regard, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. "Mais merdeuuh, jeuh chuis pas saouuuuleuh ! Filez-moi à boiiiire !"

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, suivit d'une voix grave qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

"Je pense que tu as déjà assez bu comme ça Potter, tu ne pense pas ?" fit la voix.

Harry frissonna, se retournant vers Malfoy qui le fixait, avec condescendance et, bizarrement, une pointe d'inquiétude. Il se mit debout en vacillant, déterminé à s'en aller. Vu la manière dont il avait rembarré le blond tout à l'heure, il était peu probable que ce dernier daigne s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pourtant Malfoy fit quelque chose d'imprévisible, attrapant Harry, il fit glisser un bras de ce dernier par dessus ses épaules pour le soutenir.

"Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi."

Et devant cette proposition tout à fait charmante, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toute ses dents.

Finalement il ramènerait bien (ou se ferait ramener mais bon... il ne faut pas chipoter) un beau garçon chez lui ce soir. Dommage qu'il soit aussi bourré parce qu'il se serait bien tapé Malfoy autrement qu'en rêve cette fois...

**OOOO**

Harry émergea du sommeil en grognant contre les petits éléphants qui jouaient à se courir après dans son appartement.

Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait expliquer que son appartement bouge sans arrêt. Ça et un tremblement de terre... Sans compter l'énorme gueule de bois qu'il se tapait ce matin au réveil.

Passant une main sous ses yeux fatigué, Harry tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits.

Il se souvenait être parti pour la soirée hier soir. Il avait rembarré Malfoy et s'était mis une mine au bar avant que le blond ne réapparaisse comme par enchantement pour le ramener chez lui où il s'était endormi comme une masse.

Il avait dû être lourd à porter, et c'est pour ça que Malfoy était resté dormir chez lui. Sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il dormait encore maintenant dans son lit... A poil...

...

Il y avait quelque chose de gênant dans cette phrase mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi...

Puis le blond à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux, certainement gêné de ne plus sentir la chaleur de la couette sur lui et cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

"Bonjour Potter."

Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Harry Potter, élu et survivant du monde sorcier ne tombe dans les pommes dès le réveil.

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> Harry est tellement fragile... Et oui, je sais que je suis méchante de couper là mais je n'avais pas prévu de ne pas pouvoir poster plus tôt donc vous me pardonnez ? Allez, ne m'en veuillez pas... et rangez ces couteaux ! C'est pas ma faute, j'étais mala_aaaahaaaa_ ! (fuit en courant, poursuivie par des lecteurs en colère).

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre malgré l'attente. A dans deux semaines pour la suite ;)


	5. Cream et chatiment

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : Je stagne toujours au 7e par manque de temps...

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous,

Avant de poster le chapitre d'aujourd'hui je voudrais avoir une pensée pour les familles des victimes du tueur de Toulouse. Je ne suis pas la seule à être bouleversée et inquiète par ce qu'il se passe, d'autant plus que ça s'est déroulé dans ma ville... J'espère comme nous tous que ce malade sera vite arrêté et traduis en justice.

En ce qui concerne vos messages, excusez-moi de ne pas y avoir répondu pour le moment. Ils m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir mais j'ai été complètement débordée ces derniers temps... Je vous promets que j'y répondrai dès que possible.

En attendant, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à me lire et à me commenter, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 5 –**_Cream et châtiment_

_Le blond à ses côtés ouvrit les yeux, certainement gêné de ne plus sentir la chaleur de la couette sur lui et cligna des yeux quelques secondes._

_"Bonjour Potter."_

_Et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Harry Potter, élu et survivant du monde sorcier ne tombe dans les pommes dès le réveil._

**OOOO**

Draco gloussa alors que le brun face à lui venait de s'écrouler d'une façon fort peu gracieuse. Voilà qui allait lui donner de quoi charrier Potter pendant un bon moment...

Puis, prenant conscience que le survivant semblait réellement parti dans les vapes, il se fit un devoir de le réveiller d'une baffe bien appliquée sur la joue droite. Nul doute que Potter en garderait la marque pendant plusieurs heures mais c'était bien fait pour lui.

Parce que bon, on avait beau être le matin mais il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer : il n'était pas horrible au point que que quelqu'un d'autre s'évanouisse comme ça devant lui ; et surtout pas Potter ! Après tout le brun avait bien vaincu le mage noir le plus puissant de la décennie alors il n'allait pas la lui jouer vierge effarouchée...

Il sortit de ses pensées et recula prudemment au grognement du brun qui émergeait difficilement en se tenant la joue.

"Ow !"

Draco se permit un sourire narquois.

"Quel vocabulaire Potter, décidément je suis vraiment impressionné par tes capacités cognitives au réveil..."

Le susnommé eut un sursaut, relevant brutalement la tête vers son vis-à-vis qu'il dévisagea quelques secondes avant de gémir.

"Oh putain, c'était pas un rêve alors ?" soupira-t-il tandis que Draco soulevait élégamment un sourcil.

"Parce qu'en plus tu rêve de moi Potty, décidément j'en apprends tous les jours...

- C'était plus un cauchemar de mon point de vue." grogna le brun en lui jetant un regard mauvais... ce qui ne fit bien sûr qu'accentuer le sourire de Draco.

"Hum, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu te tape une sacrée gueule de bois Potter, je me trompe ?"

Seul un autre grognement lui répondit et Draco vint à son secours alors qu'il tentait avec difficulté de s'extraire de ses draps. Rougissant légèrement, Harry détourna la tête.

"Hum... merci Malfoy."

Ce dernier se permis un léger sourire en remarquant les efforts désespérés que le brun faisait pour ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers son propre corps à présent complètement dénudé, la couette ayant glissé avec les tentatives du Gryffondor pour se sortir du lit.

"Mais de rien Potter, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser mais j'aimerais assez pouvoir me doucher avant de rentrer chez moi. Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter quelques fringues ?

- Heu oui..." Harry mit tous ses neurones en branle pour tenter de satisfaire la demande du blond. Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé déjà ? "La salle de bain... à droite en sortant... je t'amènerai... des fringues. Posées... Je veux dire, je te les poserai sur le lit, là je vais... prendre... prendre heu ? Un café... oui, voilà. Je te laisse."

Soulagé, le brun sortit enfin de la chambre, plus que conscient des efforts notables que Malfoy faisait pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois attablé devant son café, le bruit de la douche en arrière plan que Harry se laissa de nouveau aller, laissant tomber son front entrer en contact avec la fraîcheur de sa table.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse...

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il se soit retrouvé à poil dans un lit avec Malfoy ? Bon ok, hier il avait beaucoup bu mais de là à imaginer qu'il avait couché avec le blond, il y avait un sacré chemin à parcourir...

Il détesta aussitôt la petite voix au fond de lui qui disait que le plus dommage dans ce cas là c'est surtout qu'il ne se serait souvenu de rien. Ni d'avoir embrassé Malfoy, ni même d'avoir enfin pu se faire cet enfoiré au cul parfait qui faisait baver le plus hétéro des hommes...

Harry releva brutalement la tête, horrifié par la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ? C'était Malfoy que diable ! Sa némésis, son ennemi personnel depuis leur première année à Poudlard, l'immonde petite fouine qui n'avait eu de cesse de les insulter Hermione, Ron et lui, le...

"Potter ?"

...le... Le putain de dieu vivant qui venait de faire apparition à la porte de sa cuisine. Il laissa ses yeux parcourir avidement le corps qui lui faisait face, une serviette négligemment attachée autour de la taille et quelques gouttes d'eau glissant le long de ses muscles finement dessinés qui ressortaient sur son torse d'albâtre...

"Potter, tu es sûr que tout vas bien ?"

Le brun repris immédiatement ses esprits, se molestant intérieurement en remarquant qu'il commençait presque à baver et reporta son attention sur Malfoy qui semblait perplexe.

"Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" fit-il, rougissant légèrement et priant dans le même temps pour que le blond ne le remarque pas.

"Les fringues..."

Oh Merlin, il avait oublié de lui sortir des fringues de rechange !

Se précipitant vers la chambre, Harry ouvrit les placards, fouillant quelques instants avant de ressortir un ensemble noir qu'il ne mettait pratiquement jamais vu que celui-ci était beaucoup trop serré pour lui.

_Mais comme Malfoy est plus fin, cela devrait passer..._pensa-t-il dans un sourire avant de secouer la tête. Merde, il n'allait pas encore se mettre à fantas... PENSER au blond !

"Voilà Malfoy." fit-il en sortant de la pièce pour laisser ce dernier se changer.

Lorsqu'il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, Draco semblait perplexe, examinant de ses doigts fins le tissus du vêtement qu'il portait.

"Dis-moi Potter, ce ne serait pas du fil d'acromentula ce truc là ?

-Heu... oui, pourquoi ?"

Seigneur, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cet ensemble était un cadeau d'Hermione dans lequel il n'avait jamais réussi à rentrer, c'est tout. Mais le blond ne semblait pas de cet avis, caressant à nouveau la chemise qu'il portait avec un air appréciateur.

"J'ignorais que tu avais aussi bon goût Potter." Et bizarrement Harry se sentit très fier de lui. "Enfin bref, pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois rentrer chez moi pour le moment."

Le brun acquiesça. C'est vrai qu'après tout on était samedi et le stage de Malfoy ne comprenait pas les week ends.

Seulement, au moment de sortir, ce dernier se retourna vers Harry avec un petit sourire inqualifiable sur les lèvres.

"Au fait, je pense garder ces fringues parce que vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis celle que je portais hier soir, je pense qu'elles sont irrécupérables."

Un long frisson vint parcourir la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Il se faisait des idées, n'est-ce pas ?

"Tes fringues ?

- Oui, elles étaient déjà dans un sale état avant que tu ne me tombe dessus mais je te confirme qu'après elles étaient vraiment fichues... Enfin bref ! Sur ce Potter."

La porte se referma sur la chevelure blonde de Malfoy, laissant Harry au bord du gouffre.

Merde, merde, merde, merde !

Il avait vraiment sauté sur Malfoy ! Et lui avait arraché les fringues ! En même temps, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux nus dans un lit... mais pourquoi Merlin n'en avait-il aucun souvenir ?

Sa vie était décidément trop injuste...

**OOOO**

Lorsqu'il retourna au bureau le lundi suivant, Harry avait l'air d'une loque.

De profondes cernes creusaient son regard, lui donnant l'air d'un zombie à peine sorti de terre, ce que ne manquaient pas de confirmer son teint pâle et les vêtements négligés qui pendaient lamentablement sur lui.

A vrai dire, le brun n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de tout le week end, cherchant désespérément à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avec Malfoy ce fameux vendredi soir.

Il en devenait dingue. Imaginez un peu : vous couchez enfin avec un de vos plus grand fantasmes et le lendemain matin, impossible de vous en rappeler !

Il allait devenir fou, c'est sûr ! _Malfoy_ allait le faire devenir fou !

"Salut Potter !"

Le susnommé fit un bond de trois mètres, se retournant nerveusement pour faire face au blond qui l'observait d'un air circonspect. Puis comme le Serpentard fronçait les sourcils, Harry comprit qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses salutations.

"Ah, heu oui ! ... Salut Malfoy."

Le blond s'approcha, l'air intrigué avant de poser son front contre le sien.

"Ça ne va pas Potter ? J'ai l'impression que tu as de la fièvre. La preuve : tu es tout rouge."

Pas que Draco se préoccupe plus que ça de l'état de santé du survivant mais si ce dernier était malade, c'était une journée de repos en plus pour lui. Malheureusement pour l'héritier Malfoy, le brun se dégagea avant de secouer la tête négativement.

"Nan, ça va..." Puis, comme le blond le regardait à nouveau d'une façon suspicieuse. "Ça va je te dis. On a du boulot aujourd'hui, faut qu'on y aille !"

Et il parti, dépassant Draco de quelques pas avant que ce dernier ne se décide à le suivre, légèrement interloqué. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au Balafré ?

**OOOO**

La journée se passa sans encombres, ponctuée de nombreux coups d'œil interrogatifs de Draco face aux rougissements répétés de l'auror.

Vers une heure et demi, ce dernier daigna enfin reporter son regard sur le blond, se raclant la gorge avant de lui poser la question qui l'avait taraudé toute la matinée.

"Hem... Ça te dirais de manger un bout avec moi Malfoy ?"

Le concerné releva aussitôt la tête, fixant le brun cramoisi d'un air interloqué avant qu'un moue narquoise (et sexy au possible) ne prenne possession sur ses (adorables) lèvres.

"Dis-moi Potter, ça ne ressemblerait pas un peu à un rencard ce que tu viens de me proposer là ?"

Harry rougit encore plus, passant du vermillon à un carmin très prononcé.

"Non, pas... pas du tout !" Puis, boudant légèrement. "J'ai juste faim, c'est tout."

Comme pour lui donner raison, c'est justement le moment que choisit son ventre pour se manifester bruyamment. Draco eut un rire discret.

"Je vois ça..." Il observa un instant le brun qui promenait son regard à travers la pièce, évitant pas tous les moyens de s'attarder sur lui. "Mais bon Potter, comme il se fait tard et que je suis moi-même affamé, je crois que je vais accepter ta proposition."

Le brun lui décocha un sourire éblouissant.

"D'accord Malfoy." Puis avisant Draco dont les yeux restaient fixés sur lui. "On y va ?"

L'ancien Serpentard parut enfin sortir de ses pensées, secouant la tête avant de sortir du bureau à sa suite. A cet instant, une seule question le taraudait.

_Depuis quand était-il attiré par les sourires de Potter ?_

Mais Draco étant un Malfoy avant tout, il se fit un devoir de refouler cette pensée au plus profond de son cerveau, préférant se concentrer sur le trajet jusqu'au restaurant.

Là il s'installa face à Potter qui souriait toujours, semblant commencer à bouffer des yeux les plats décrits sur la carte et le blond frissonna, se demandant l'espace d'un instant quelle expression auraient ces yeux devant sa propre personne attachée et prête à être dégustée...

Refoulant une fois de plus ses pensées, Draco décida de se concentrer sur son repas qui s'avéra être succulent, la douceur de la viande fondant agréablement dans sa bouche exigeante. Mais ce que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas prévu, c'est que toutes ses bonnes résolutions se retrouveraient balayées au moment du dessert lorsque le serveur déposa une crème coco devant le survivant. Excité comme un gamin, ce dernier se fit un devoir de la déguster, suçotant sa cuillère d'un air appréciateur, les yeux clos. Un léger gémissement vint clore la prestation, signe évident que Potter appréciait son dessert et Draco dut se retenir de toutes ses forces à la table en sentant une profonde vague de chaleur et d'excitation le traverser.

Merlin ! Il... bandait pour Potter !

* * *

><p><em>Nda : Merci pour votre soutient et rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite =)<br>_


	6. La chasse est ouverte

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance (du moins je vais essayer pour le premier)

**Nombre de chapitres** : Ne me reste plus que l'épilogue, ouaiiiiiii ! =D

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous,

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de votre fiction (presque) préférée ! ^^

On s'approche doucement de la fin vu qu'il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et que je sais parfaitement ce que je vais y mettre (en fait, depuis que j'ai commencé à imaginer cette histoire...). Du coup je vais adopter un rythme de parution plus rapide, de un chapitre par semaine je pense. Sauf si vous êtes très motivés pour avoir la suite plus rapidement, dans ce cas on verra ;)

En tout cas bonne lecture et on se retrouve dans pas longtemps.

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 6 –**_La chasse est ouverte_

_Draco dut se retenir de toutes ses forces à la table en sentant une profonde vague de chaleur et d'excitation le traverser._

_Merlin ! Il... bandait pour Potter !_

**OOOO**

Inconscient de la réaction dévastatrice qu'il avait déclenché chez l'ancien Serpentard, Harry finit tranquillement sa crème avant de se rendre compte que le blond ne parlait plus et le fixait avec obstination depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, les pupilles dilatées.

Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête, il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir face à l'air prédateur du blond dont on aurait dit qu'il comptait le dévorer aussi goulument qu'il avait fini sa crème. Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à agir stupidement maintenant...

"Je suis désolé Malfoy, je n'avais pas l'intention de..."

Sa prise de parole eut au moins pour conséquence de faire sortir le blond de sa transe. Celui-ci secoua la tête un instant avant de relever son regard pour croiser les yeux verts.

"De quoi Potter ?

-Eh bien, de... t'allumer." lâcha finalement le brun mortellement gêné. "Je ne veux pas que tu puisse penser ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre nous vendredi soir..."

Face à lui, Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti était encore allé s'imaginer ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre nous vendredi ?

- Ben tu sais..." Le brun était cramoisi. "Quand je t'ai sauté dessus."

Un ange passa.

Puis Draco éclata de rire.

"Tu ne m'as jamais sauté dessus Potter." fit-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de pouffer. Puis, pour lui-même. "Elle est trop bonne celle-là, faudra que je la raconte à Blaise !"

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perdu. Avait-il mal compris au final ? Pourtant les mots de Malfoy ne laissaient pas vraiment place à la confusion.

"Mais, je pensais... tu m'as dit...

- Que tu m'étais _tombé_ dessus. Après avoir vomi sur mes fringues, Potter. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te rattraper que tu t'étais déjà ramassé sur moi...

- Oh... Mais... Mais alors... On n'a jamais couché ensemble !"

Draco roula des yeux.

"Non Potter, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ta petite tête pour que tu en viennes à une conclusion aussi stupide mais je te confirme qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous, ni vendredi, ni jamais..." Le brun cligna stupidement des yeux pendant quelques instants avant de pousser un long soupir de soulagement, se recalant plus confortablement sur sa chaise. "Franchement si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool à ce point, tu ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas boire à ce point en soirée..."

Le survivant se renfrogna, croisant les bras avec une moue boudeuse, ses joues prenant une délicieuse teinte carmin.

"C'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas été de dos, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé sexy et je ne serais pas..." Harry s'arrêta subitement, plaquant une main sur sa bouche, comprenant sa bévue face aux yeux exorbités de son vis-à-vis. "Heu non, je n'ai pas dit ça... Juste que comme tu étais de dos je n'ai vu que tes fesses qui..." Merde, il s'enfonçait. "Laisse tomber ! Je vais payer."

Et le brun de le laisser là.

Resté seul, Draco émit un long soupir, s'étirant légèrement sur sa chaise avant qu'un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier de prédateur ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Alors comme ça Potter pensait qu'il était sexy ? C'était sa chance de régler son petit problème de tout à l'heure en s'en sortant avec les honneurs. Après tout comme le lui avait souvent répété son père : "la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque" et il n'allait pas tarder à attaquer.

_Oh oui, tiens-toi prêt Potter... parce que la chasse est ouverte !_

**OOOO**

De son côté, Harry aurait bien voulu se frapper la tête contre le mur. Ou la table... ou la porte, enfin bref, n'importe quelle substance assez dure pour que le choc lui fasse reprendre ses esprits.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour sortir à Malfoy qu'il le trouvait sexy ? Il gémit son malheur intérieurement. Remarque, c'était peut-être une conséquence de sa lutte contre Voldemort qui ne ressortait que maintenant... ?

Harry secoua la tête, se fustigeant mentalement.

_N'importe quoi !_

Non, si le brun voulait être en accord avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était attiré par l'héritier Malfoy et que pour une fois il n'avait pas pu se retenir face à lui.

Comme pour cette histoire de crème coco... S'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, Harry pensait qu'une partie de lui avait consciemment tenté d'allumer le blond.

Peut être quelque part au fond de lui pour se rassurer et être sûr que sa tentative foireuse de vendredi ne soit pas due uniquement à l'alcool.

...Bon, vu son état le lendemain, l'alcool avait dû jouer une grande part là dedans, et notamment dans son attitude vis à vis du blond. Enfin, Malfoy lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était finalement rien passé donc quelque part il n'y avait rien à se rappeler donc rien à regretter pour le coup.

Or, si on restait dans le domaine de l'introspection, Harry devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait été... en quelque sorte déçu de voir qu'il avait manqué une occasion de se rapprocher du blond.

Non, comme souvent à la place, il s'était ridiculisé...

Le brun grogna, récupérant sa carte de crédit sorcière tendue par le serveur et sorti, rejoignant Draco qui l'attendait sur le trottoir, appuyé nonchalamment contre la devanture du restaurant.

"On peut y aller..."

Pas _allons-y, _il savait que sinon le blond se serait braqué, arguant qu'un Malfoy ne reçoit pas d'ordre de n'importe qui.

Mais il n'était pas n'importe qui par Merlin !

Il était Harry Potter, vainqueur de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort, auror réputé et reconnu ! Il avait aussi été la némésis du blond pendant toute leur scolarité !

Rien que pour ça il aurait pu s'opposer à Draco, lui dire qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il l'avait bien fait pendant sept ans...

Mais les choses avaient changé depuis. Draco et lui ne se battaient plus, se contentant de s'ignorer mutuellement pendant les nombreux galas de charité auxquels ils étaient conviés tous les deux.

Enfin... Harry faisait mine de snober le blond et tentait surtout de ne pas trop loucher sur ses fesses pendant la soirée.

Oui, en étant tout à fait honnête, Harry devait reconnaître que son fantasme numéro un s'appelait Draco Malfoy et que cet état de fait durait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà...

Or, après les révélations fracassantes de la soirée il avisa qu'il était grand temps d'y remédier.

Aujourd'hui Harry se sentait plus que jamais l'âme d'un chasseur. Et Draco serait la proie...

**OOOO**

Inconscient du fait que les pensées du brun devant lui prenaient une tournure étrangement similaires aux siennes, Draco réfléchissait à son nouveau plan : Comment mettre Potter dans mon lit, et-ce, le plus tôt possible pour lui ravager la bouche et faire subir les derniers outrages à son petit cul délicieusement sexy ?

Oui, ce n'était pas des plus concis... mais bon, au moins ça résumait bien ce qu'il avait en tête. Après tout il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy se doit d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Étape numéro un : vérifier que sa proie (Potter donc) soit bien attirée par les hommes, de préférence blonds aux yeux gris et au charme ravageur. Non, il ne se lançait pas des fleurs, il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité ! Qui était surnommé le Dieu du Sexe au temps de Poudlard, hein ?

Bon, il voulait bien admettre que c'était lui le premier qui avait lancé cette rumeur mais depuis il avait eu le temps de confirmer. Et maintenant Potter allait pouvoir profiter de ce fait avéré... Un sourire narquois vint prendre place sur les lèvres du jeune homme blond qui stoppa brusquement derrière sa némésis.

"Potter !" Ce dernier stoppa à son tour quelques pas plus loin, faisant volte-face pour se trouver face à Draco qui l'observait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de défi qui lui rappela étrangement l'époque de Poudlard. Sauf qu'à cette époque le blond cherchait à le taper et ne s'était pas en train de s'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline... "Dis-moi mon cher Potter, tu viens bien de payer mon repas au restaurant n'est-ce pas ?"

Le brun cligna des yeux quelques instants troublé par la proximité de l'autre et son sourire charmeur. Depuis quand Malfoy savait sourire comme ça ? Et, Merlin, depuis quand un seul de ses sourires suffisait pour qu'il se sente à l'étroit ?

"Euh, oui...

- Alors je voulais préciser une petite chose Potter... " Le sourire séducteur redevint légèrement narquois. "Je ne suis pas une fille."

Harry fronça les sourcils, incertain.

"Ça je le sais bien Malfoy, mais pourquoi..." Mais le brun n'eut pas le loisir de poursuivre. Draco venait de lui attraper le bras, sa bouche frolant l'oreille du survivant qui frissonna.

"Pas besoin de payer mon repas pour m'attirer dans ton lit, il suffisait de me le demander..." fit la voix caressante du blond qui se retira sans oublier au passage de presser ses fesses délicates, lui arrachant un petit cri surpris.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Harry figé sur place. Le brun eut besoin d'un petit moment avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Bon sang, voilà que Malfoy se mettait à lui faire du rentre-dedans maintenant ! Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre dans la mesure où cela le confortait dans sa résolution de mettre le blond dans son lit... Le plus tôt possible d'ailleurs !

Néanmoins, si Malfoy voulait jouer, Harry était son homme...

**OOOO**

Lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement le blond, ce dernier était déjà en train de patienter devant le bureau du chef des aurors. Il s'obligea à ne pas croiser son regard, sachant pertinemment que cela allait énerver Malfoy et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Apparemment habitué, Davis releva la tête d'une pile de papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau.

"Ah, venez, entrez, asseyez-vous." Tous deux prirent place. "Bien, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui afin d'avoir vos premiers avis concernant le stage effectué par monsieur Malfoy au sein de nos services,,. Auror Potter ?"

Harry se racla la gorge.

"Eh bien, pour l'instant nous nous sommes en grande partie concentrés sur le travail de bureau, à part une visite dans un élevage porcin, chez Torkey. Rien à signaler à part ça."

Davis hocha la tête, se tournant vers Draco.

"Bien, et vous monsieur Malfoy. Qu'en pensez-vous ?"

_Que je n'aurais jamais pu faire auror vu qu'un Malfoy ne peut décemment pas puer comme un porc!_

"Eh bien..." Mais la tentative du blond s'étouffa dans un cri très peu viril. Potter venait de déposer sa main sur sa cuisse et celle-ci remontait lentement vers le reste de son corps. Il déglutit. " J'ai trouvé... que c'était un métier plutôt...

- .. dur ?" acheva pour lui le Survivant dont les yeux pétillaient. Harry se retourna vers le chef des aurors, son visage n'exprimant plus que la plus pure innocence alors que sa main venait de se poser sur l'entrejambe du blond. "Je suis sûr qu'une semaine lui aura suffi pour se rende compte à quel point notre travail est _dur... _Mais en même temps passionnant, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ?

- Aaah... Oui... oui bien sûr..." Draco se mordait la lèvre, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas gémir. Merlin, il allait finir par bander si Potter ne retirait pas sa main maintenant. Il allait se ridiculiser... et le tuer accessoirement. Or il ne pouvait décemment pas se le permettre. Pas avant de s'être fait le Survivant du moins...

"Bien ! Je suis ravi d'entendre ça. J'hésitais justement à vous faire faire un autre contrôle de routine mais vu que ça a l'air de bien se passer... Tenez auror Potter !" Il lui tendit une dossier noir qui refermait plusieurs rapports volumineux. L'intervention de Davis eut au moins le mérite de faire retirer sa main à ce dernier et Harry récupéra le dossier, inclinant la tête avant de prendre congé, suivi par un Draco des plus irrité.

A peine la porte du bureau refermé, le blond lui saisit le bras sans ménagement.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris Potter ?" cracha-t-il alors que le brun se dégageait d'un coup sec, les sourcils froncés et ne comprenant pas la soudaine agressivité de sa némésis.

"C'est toi qui a commencé Malfoy !" Ok, ce n'était pas la réplique du siècle mais là il était énervé. Si cet abruti ne pouvait pas supporter de réagir à son petit manège, il n'avait qu'à pas le chauffer le premier ! Il fit brutalement demi-tour, énervé. "Demain matin, Ministère, six heures et demi. Ne sois pas en retard."

Et, il partit sans se préoccuper d'attendre une réponse.

Resté seul, Draco poussa un soupir. Bon sang, Potter était vraiment un imbécile !

Enfin, s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que la chose qui l'avait le plus dérangé c'est qu'il avait manqué d'avoir une érection dans le bureau du chef des aurors... A cause de _Saint Potter_ en plus ! Bon, c'était surtout le contexte qui posait problème en fait... S'il n'y avait pas eu Davis, il se serait fait un plaisir de répondre à l'ancien gryffondor, ne serait-ce que pour lui montrer comment lui-même voulait qu'il utilise sa main...

Arg ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué avec Potter ?

Pestant une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe inexistante, Draco prit à son tour la direction de la sortie, sans pouvoir imaginer à quel point la suite allait lui donner raison...

* * *

><p><em>Haha, fin du chapitre 6 ! Et je suis ravie parce que j'ai réussi à finir d'écrire le 7 et le 8 dans la foulée. Ne me reste plus que le 9 qui srevira d'épilogue ... Allez, on va le dire, je suis plutôt contente de moi sachant que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire l'année dernière et que je n'y suis revenue que cette année sans grande conviction =)<br>_


	7. Ouvrir les yeux

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance

**Nombre de chapitres** : Le 9e sera le dernier. Normalement il devrait s'agir d'un épilogue et d'un bonus quelconque... ou pas ^^

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de l'histoire qui arrive plus tôt comme promis. Et un vendredi 13... parce que ça m'a fait triper (cinq minutes).

Bref, rien de bien nouveau mais s'il vous plait, lisez la note en fin de chapitre par ce que j'ai quelque chose à vous demander concernant l'histoire.

On se retrouve donc après votre lecture. A tout de suite ;)

Ps : c'est lui le chapitre maudit qui m'a donné tant de mal à écrire. Ne me descendez pas trop dessus je vous en supplie ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>MY HERO<strong>

_Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours aussi compliqué avec Potter ?_

_Pestant une nouvelle fois dans sa barbe inexistante, Draco prit à son tour la direction de la sortie, sans pouvoir imaginer à quel point la suite allait lui donner raison..._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 –<strong>_Ouvrir les yeux_

Il avait mal à la tête. Un mal de crâne insupportable, comme des tambours qui martelaient à ses tempes.

Grognant d'inconfort, Draco ouvrit les yeux.

Devant lui du blanc. Il cligna des yeux quelques instants afin de faire la mise au point, découvrant qu'il s'agissait de draps. Des tentures en fait, tout autour du lit sur lequel il était allongé pour l'instant. Le paysage lui paraissait familier mais il lui fallu deux bonnes minutes pour mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il lui rappelait. L'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Sauf que le bruit de fond à peine étouffé ne collait pas. Jamais Pomfresh n'aurait autorisé un tel chahut dans son infirmerie. C'est donc qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard. Mais où dans ce cas ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, les tentures s'écartèrent soudain, laissant place à un homme vêtu d'une robe blanche sur laquelle était brodé une baguette croisée avec un os.

"Monsieur Malfoy, heureux de vous voir réveillé. Je suis le guérisseur Montgomery , chargé de votre cas. Comment vous sentez-vous ?"

La voix du guérisseur raviva son mal de tête, faisant grimacer Draco.

"Où suis-je ?

- A Sainte Mangouste, Service de pathologie des sortilèges."

Sainte Mangouste ? Au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à Sainte Mangouste ?

"Je ne comprends pas, je suis en stage au Ministère, pas à Sainte Mangouste. Vous pouvez demander à Potter..." Il stoppa brusquement, tentant de retrouver ses esprits. "D'ailleurs où est Potter ? Et qu'est-ce que je fiche ici par Merlin ?"

Voyant l'agitation croissante de son patient, le guérisseur lui saisi le bras, forçant Draco à rester allongé

"Calmez vous Monsieur Malfoy, calmez vous." Draco se força à respirer profondément pour être relâché. "Monsieur Potter a lui aussi été admis par notre service après l'attaque."

Mais cette information, fut loin de calmer le jeune homme blond qui se mit à paniquer. Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

"Quelle attaque ? Au non de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le guérisseur Montgomery avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler le jeune Malfoy et fut par conséquent heureux d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir brusquement derrière lui. Mais à la place du stagiaire qu'il attendait, ce fut une furie rousse du nom de Ginny Weasley qui entra dans la pièce, bousculant le pauvre homme pour se jeter sur son patient qu'elle se mit à secouer comme un prunier tout en l'étranglant.

"QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A HARRY MALFOY ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI A FAIT ?"

Oh Merlin pas elle... fut l'unique pensée du blond avant qu'un vertige ne l'emporte et qu'il s'évanouisse.

**OOOO**

Le second réveil de Draco fut heureusement beaucoup moins brutal.

Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait plus (ou beaucoup moins) mal à la tête, et puis ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait aucune rousse complètement folle en vue. Bon point.

A la place, c'était un jeune homme de son âge qui le fixait, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. L'air grave dans son uniforme d'auror, Ron Weasley paraissait beaucoup plus calme que sa soeur pourtant cela n'empêcha pas Draco de se raidir au cas où le roux aurait une soudaine envie de l'étrangler lui aussi. On ne sait jamais avec les belettes...

"Bonjour Malfoy, bien dormi ?"

Le blond eut un sourire qui se voulait goguenard.

"Eh bien, les draps sont rêches et le matelas est loin d'être confortable mais bon..." Il se massa la gorge en grimaçant. "En tout cas ta soeur a eu l'air de trouver qu'ils seraient parfait pour me servir de linceul si j'en crois sa réaction de tout à l'heure."

Ron se tortilla sur sa chaise, visiblement mal à l'aire.

"Désolé, elle est toujours un peu nerveuse quand il s'agit de Harry.

- Un peu nerveuse ? Elle a essayé de m'étrangler et elle est UN PEU nerveuse ?

- Comprend-la Malfoy..." Le blond se renfrogna, croisant les bras dans une attitude qui indiquait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être compréhensif. " Tu débarque au Ministère pour un soit-disant stage bidon et la semaine d'après Harry se retrouve à Sainte Mangouste alors que c'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds depuis la fin de la guerre."

Draco le fusilla du regard.

"Je n'y suis pour rien, si Potter ne s'était pas interposé..."

Il écarquilla les yeux brutalement.

Potter s'était...

Ses yeux se voilèrent à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient. L'attaque... Le bruit des sorts qui fusent. Un rayon dans sa direction...

"Eh, Malfoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... Calme toi bon sang !" s'effraya le roux qui lui saisit le bras en désespoir de case, sortant brutalement Draco de ses pensées. L'héritier Malfoy tremblait légèrement, comme tétanisé, croisant deux yeux bleus qui le fixèrent un moment. Puis Ron se reprit, tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa voix. "Raconte moi..."

**OOOO**

Il venait de transplaner sur le chemin de traverse, cherchant Potter des yeux. Le brun n'avait pas intérêt à être en retard s'il voulait maintenir un semblant de politesse entre eux aujourd'hui. _Un Malfoy n'attend jamais_, c'était un des principes de son père.

Bon, en voyant où ceux-ci l'avaient menés il pouvait peut être se permettre une légère dérogation...

Mais quand même, Potter n'avait pas intérêt le faire attendre dans le froid du petit matin trop longtemps !

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage vint le rassurer sur ce point lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son ancienne némésis. Harry se contenta d'un grognement qui passait vaguement pour un bonjour avant de partir, faisant signe d'une main au blond pour que celui-ci lui emboîte le pas.

N'hésitant pas un seul instant au vu de la température plus que fraîche des rues de Londres petit matin, Draco le suivit, non sans décocher un coup d'oeil rapide à l'arrière train potterien. Arrivé à la hauteur du brun, il eut un instant d'hésitation avant d'engager la conversation.

"Eh bien Potter... où on va comme ça de bon matin ?"

A ses côtés, Harry eut un petit sursaut, tournant la tête vers le blond qu'il dévisagea d'un air suspicieux, manifestement surpris que celui-ci engage le premier la conversation après leur dispute de la veille.

"On va chez Batiatus (1) , dans une rue pas loin de Gringotts." Draco fronça les sourcils, incapable de reconnaitre le nom de la boutique, ce que Harry remarqua visiblement vu qu'il se fit un devoir de préciser. "C'est un magasin d'armes moldus anciennes : glaives, sabres... On nous a appelé pour vérifier que certaines de ses armes n'étaient pas ensorcelées dans le but de servir dans des duels.

- Sorciers ?

- Mixtes. Or, tu imagines bien que si un sorcier combat contre un moldu avec une arme enchanté, il a quand même beaucoup plus de chances de gagner. Même s'il n'utilise pas sa baguette..."

Tout en parlant les deux hommes venaient d'arriver devant l'imposante banque des sorciers. Draco suivit Harry qui continua sur sa droite, s'engageant dans une petite rue attenante dans laquelle de vielles enseignes annonçaient les magasins auxquelles elles appartenaient. Sur une façade, il reconnu une inscription défraichie qui indiquait l'emplacement de l'ancien magasin Eeylops : _au Royaume du hibou_ qui avait déménagé peu avant son entrée à Poudlard.

L'endroit semblait quelque peu abandonné, parfait pour vendre des objets à la légalité... quelque peu discutable.

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent du magasin, le brun rentrant en premier. En poussant la porte, il déclencha le mécanisme d'un petit carillon qui vint retentir dans l'espace clos de la boutique, une unique pièce, poussiéreuse et renfermée. Sombre aussi car la lumière rasante du petit matin ne parvenait pas encore à l'éclairer à travers les vitres sales qui ne paraissaient pas avoir été nettoyées depuis l'ouverture du magasin.

Draco eut un rictus de dégout en constatant que la cape gris clair qu'il avait mis ce matin là devenait noire au contact du sol sur lequel il marchait, une espèce de vieux parquet en bois grinçant qui grinça justement lorsque le propriétaire fit son apparition depuis l'arrière-boutique. Apportant une sorte de vieille lampe à pétrole avec lui, il leur adressa un sourire se voulant accueillant avant de froncer les sourcils en reconnaissant l'auror.

"Monsieur Potter, quel honneur de vous voir dans ma boutique, une célébrité telle que vous ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Le sourire de l'homme était revenu, se faisant commercial. Celui de Draco quant à lui disparu complètement quand le vendeur passa devant lui sans lui prêter attention. Il était un Malfoy tout de même, et on n'ignore pas un Malfoy !

Néanmoins, un regard en coin de Potter lui fit comprendre que ce dernier ne semblait pas ravi de l'attention du propriétaire qui ne cessait de le complimenter tout en tentant de lui mettre dans les mains toute sorte d'objets anciens et d'armes usées certes, mais toutes plus tranchantes (ou presque) les unes que les autres

Finalement, profitant que l'homme s'était tourné pour reposer un des glaives qu'il tenait, Harry pu prendre la parole.

"Monsieur Batiatus, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui mon coéquipier et moi car nous avons reçu plusieurs témoignages concordants à votre sujet qui vous accuse de recel d'armes trafiquées pour des duels."

Draco s'était rapproché pendant l'explication du brun et eut tout le loisir de voir les épaules du vendeur se raidir avant que ce dernier ne réponde, dévoilant un autre sourire qui, s'il se voulait innocent, servit plus à étaler ses molaires cariées qu'autre chose.

"Voyons messieur, c'est ridicule. Qui pourrait croire une histoire pareille ? Je suis un honnête commerçant qui respecte les lois du ministère.

- Un honnête commerçant peut être mais vous ne respectez certainement pas les lois du ministère en ce qui concerne la réglementation sur la modification magique d'objets moldus. Je ne peux pas m'avancer sans expertise plus poussée mais ma première analyse tend à montrer que les deux kunaïs que j'ai eu en main il y a quelques secondes avaient subi des transformations magiques."

Le sourire de l'homme se crispa.

"Oh vous savez, trois fois rien. Juste une ou deux modifications pour qu'il volent mieux. Sinon ils sont vraiment lourds à lancer et les clients se plaignent."

Le brun soupesa à nouveaux les kunaïs.

"Oui, si ce n'est que ça vous ne faites rien d'illégal mais il me faudrait pouvoir emprunter ces armes afin de procéder à une analyse plus poussée afin de déterminer s'ils n'ont pas non plus subi des modifications pour les rendre plus tranchants. Ou même voir s'ils ne possèdent pas de sort traceur permettant d'atteindre son adversaire à coup sûr dans un duel... Mais comme vous êtes un honnête commerçant nous ne trouverons rien de tel donc il n'y a aucun problème à ce que je vous emprunte ces armes n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien... Bien sûr...

-Parfait donc. Sur ce monsieur Batiatus, nous allons y aller."

Mais comme le brun se retournait pour sortir de la boutique, Draco attira à lui d'un expeliarmus le glaive que l'homme venait d'attraper. Faisant volte face aussitôt, Harry dû quant à lui contrer les sorts de deux autres hommes qui venaient de surgir de l'arrière-boutique,

Pendant ce temps le propriétaire de la boutique avait saisi sa baguette magique et s'était engagé dans un duel de magie l'opposant à Draco. Fort de son entrainement pendant la guerre, le blond se débarrassa facilement de lui avant de venir prêter main forte à sa némésis aux prises avec deux adversaires à la fois.

Les deux hommes n'étant pas des adversaires redoutables, ils eurent rapidement raison d'eux et les immobilisèrent finalement d'un maléfice de saucisson. Ceci fait, Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un air triomphant.

"Eh bien Potter, heureusement que j'étais là pour te sauver la mise dis-moi !"

Le brun répondit à son sourire avant de lui serrer la main.

"Merci Malfoy, je te dois une fière chandelle." fit-il, permettant à Draco de se sentir encore plus fier de lui qu'il ne l'étais déjà.

"Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'un sourire c'est une façon aimable de montrer ses dents aux gens en société." Harry pouffa en entendant le blond commencer à se vanter. "Quelque part, je me doutais qu'il allait t'attaquer alors c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi. Tu vois, je...

L'héritier Malfoy n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, coupé par un Harry dont les yeux s'étaient remplis d'effroi.

"DRACO ATTENTION !"

Et sans laisser au blond le temps de réagir, l'auror s'était déjà jeté sur lui. Dans sa chute, il l'écrasa au sol de son poids, lui permettant d'échapper au sortilège de découpe qui vint sectionner le flan droit du brun.

Sonné, un Harry blessé étendu sur lui, Draco eut juste le temps d'envoyer un sort qui envoya valser son opposant contre le mur opposé de la pièce. Il y eut un horrible bruit de craquement puis l'homme s'effondra comme une poupée sur le sol.

Alors seulement Draco pu se concentrer sur sa némésis qu'il découvrit inanimée sous la perte de sang.

Il se fit un devoir d'appeler les secours en envoyant son patronus puis entrepris de soigner Potter. Draco fit de son mieux pendant de longues minutes, tentant d'arrêter le flux sanguin au niveau de la plaie assez profonde malgré ses notions plus que rudimentaires en médicomagie.

Lorsque les secours arrivèrent enfin, le blond eut soupir très Malfoyen hésitant entre l'exaspération et le soulagement. Puis, après un "c'est pas trop tôt quand même", il s'évanouit brutalement par manque de magie.

**OOOO**

Quelques heures et un passage dans l'aile de Sainte Mangouste plus tard, il venait de finir de raconter cette histoire. Soudain à nouveau maitre de lui, Draco se releva brusquement. Il avait un air déterminé que Ronal Weasley, auror et accessoirement meilleur ami de sa némésis ne lui avait pas vu depuis de nombreuses années.

"Je veux le voir."

Il sortit aussitôt après que le roux lui ait indiqué la chambre de Harry, manquant à l'occasion le sourire amusé qui venait de prendre place sur le visage constelé de tâches de rousseur.

C'était pas trop tôt quand même, depuis le temps il commençait à désespérer que ces deux là ouvrent les yeux...

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : (1)<strong> _Batiatus est le nom du Dominus de Spartacus dans Blood and Sand. Je voulais un nom latin et c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit... ^^'_

**IMPORTANT** : Comme vous le savez surement puisque je vous le rabache depuis quelques chapitres, cette histoire touche à sa fin. Or, pour l'instant le 9e et dernier chapitre n'est composé que de l'épilogue. J'ai déjà une petite idée pour rajouter un bonus mais j'aimerais votre avis en tant que lecteurs fidèles (ou pas) de l'histoire.

Si vous avez une idée ou envie de lire un petit passage sur une situation qui aurait pu arriver à Harry et/ou Draco dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me l'envoyer et je me ferai un plaisir de l'ajouter en bonus.

D'ici là, je vous fais de grosses bises et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le dernier 'vrai' chapitre de l'histoire. =)


	8. Se rapprocher

**Titre** : _My Hero_

**Warning** : T qui tirera peut être légèrement vers le M.

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco. Couple Homosexuel donc homophobes, merci de passer votre chemin. Je m'en voudrais de choquer vos pauvres petits yeux...

**Genre** : Humour/Romance

**Nombre de chapitres** : Epilogue au prochain chapitre + bonus éventuels qui suivront plus tard...

**Nda** : Bonjour à tous,

De retour pour vous livrer le dernier chapitre de l'histoire. Désolée pour mon retard mais j'avais prévu de le poster lundi, oubliant qu'il s'agissait de la semaine de la rentrée. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi pour le faire malheureusement...

Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai l'épilogue demain... pour mon anniversaire. (J'aurai 20 ans, ouééé!) En cadeau, ça mérite bien plein de reviews ça non ? ;D

* * *

><p><strong>MY HERO<strong>

**CHAPITRE 8 –**_** Se rapprocher**_

Lorsque Harry aperçu Draco, allongé du fond de son lit d'hôpital, sa première pensée fut _Merci Merlin, il est en vie. _La deuxième _Bon sang ce qu'il peut être beau_. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler une troisième pensée car le blond venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Ses lèvres arborèrent un léger sourire malicieux, le rendant plus attrayant encore avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, sortant le Survivant de son trouble.

"Alors Potter, on se repose ?" fit il en désignant du menton le lit sur lequel le brun était étendu.

Harry eut un léger rire.

"Oui, les draps sont particulièrement confortables ici comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et puis c'est fatiguant de jouer au héros."

Draco perdit son sourire, fixant gravement l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Ce que tu as fait était stupide Potter. Vraiment stupide, même pour toi."

Ils se fixèrent un instant avant que le brun ne baisse les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la pression du regard gris qui lui faisait face. Draco poursuivit.

"Tu sais qui je peux me défendre, je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse que tu dois à tout prix protéger du danger."

Harry se ratatina encore plus sous le ton accusateur, conscient d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête.

"Néanmoins... Je dois admettre que je te dois une fière chandelle."

Harry releva brusquement la tête sous le coup de la surprise et fut troublé de voir que le blond avait la tête tournée et les joues rouges.

"Serais-tu en train de me remercier Malfoy ?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Mais loin de se vexer, le blond eut un léger sourire, s'installant sur le rebord du lit sous son regard surpris.

"Oh non, loin de là Potter."

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son vis à vis de réagir, il l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa.

La première réaction de Harry fut de se raidir entièrement sous la surprise avant de s'abandonner à la prise agréable de sa némésis, répondant timidement à son baiser. Draco lui mordilla les lèvres, étouffant un soupir de plaisir en l'embrassant passionnément. Sa main vint se perdre dans la chevelure brune, laissant les mèches noires couler entre ses doigts alors que la chaleur de leur étreinte augmentait progressivement.

Ils s'écartèrent, Harry laissa échapper un autre soupir qui devint rapidement gémissement lorsque les lèvres de Draco s'égarèrent dans son cou. Il se perdit un moment dans les sensations du blond lui faisant un suçon et haleta en sentant son corps réagir au traitement. La chaleur qui l'avait envahi migrait désormais directement au sud de son anatomie, gorgeant sa verge de sang sans qu'il puisse en éprouver la moindre honte. Il était perdu dans un bien être indescriptible, pantelant face aux vagues de désir qui traversaient son être de part en part.

Lorsque Draco s'écarta enfin, il le laissa pantelant, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges... et sacrément excité !

A son tour, le blond se mordit la lèvre. Il devait se contenir face au spectacle d'un Harry Potter abandonné à ses caresses. Il se rassit finalement sur sa chaise en tentant de ne pas prêter attention à l'érection proéminente qui gonflait maintenant son entrejambe.

"_Ça_ Potter, fit-il à Harry qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux, c'est ce que j'appelle remercier."

Le susnommé hocha la tête face à la vérité contenue dans ces mots avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire éblouissant.

"Fais-moi penser à te rendre service plus souvent alors..."

A ce moment là, encouragé par le sourure du brun, Draco repensa au fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas remercié Har... Potter pour la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve pendant son stage. Et vu la réaction de ce dernier lorsqu'il l'embrassa à nouveau, il fut évident que Potter était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de beaucoup de reconnaissance.

Ça tombait bien car Draco se voyait prêt à lui apporter toute l'attention dont il avait besoin...

**OOOO**

"Ouch ! Bon sang Malfoy, ça fait mal. Vire ton bras de là !"

Soufflant d'énervement, Draco retira son bras de la taille du brun à côté duquel il était étendu.

"Oh voyons, c'est seulement maintenant que tu te préoccupes que je puisse te faire mal ? Franchement Potter, si je n'avais pas été là quelques instants auparavant, je pourrais presque croire que tu es du genre à suivre les prescriptions des médecins." acheva le blond avec un sourire.

"Eh bien... techniquement je n'étais pas censé bouger trop fort d'ici à la fin de la semaine." Il baissa la tête en rougissant face au sourire du blond qui s'accentua. "Mais bon comme tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix..."

Draco se contenta de secouer la tête, son sourire s'élargissant.

"Oh, pauvre petite chose forcée de faire des cochonneries avec le vilain, vilain Draco... " Il se tut soudain, ses yeux se faisant prédateur et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun. "Mais si tu savais à quel point je me suis retenu pour ne pas te blesser plus. Hum... je suis prêt à parier que je suis capable de te faire supplier pour en avoir plus."

Il finit sa phrase en se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'un air sensuel et Harry eut brusquement du mal à respirer. Ses yeux étaient bloquée sur la chair humide et rougie qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser.

Après un, non... plusieurs baisers langoureux, les deux amants se séparèrent enfin, Draco attrapant sa veste d'un geste théâtral délibérément exagéré avant de s'incliner.

"Si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant très cher, je vais de ce pas rassurer mes proches et leur assurer que le département des Aurors n'aura pas eu ma peau cette fois encore." Puis, d'une voix plus douce. "On se voit à ta sortie ?"

Harry eut un sourire radieux.

"Oui, on fait ça."

Draco était toujours sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Émeraudes contre acier, il semblait ne pas vouloir partir et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque plusieurs coup furent frappés à la porte.

"Je te laisse, repose-toi bien."

Il tourna la poignée, ouvrant la porte pour permettre aux Weasley au grand complet de faire leur apparition dans la pièce. Seul Bill était resté dehors pour parlementer avec une infirmière dans le couloir. La pauvre femme répétait que tant de personnes n'était pas autorisées autour des patients sans que personne ne lui prête attention.

Quelques secondes encore Harry resta fixé sur cette porte avant que l'étreinte d'Hermione ne lui fasse reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Il attendit deux semaines après sa sortie de l'hôpital pour se rendre compte que Malfoy ne l'appellerait pas.

Puis la vie reprit son cours...

**OOOO**

"Merlin, Peakes ! Dites-moi, êtes-vous un incompétent fini partout ou est-ce juste dans ma matière que vous ne fournissez aucun effort ?"

Le septième année de Gryffondor fit appel à tout le courage de sa maison pour ne pas éclater en sanglots face à son professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il se devait de montrer l'exemple, de rester fort. Les premières années avaient déjà craqué cinq fois et n'avaient plus cours avec lui, les troisièmes années de Serdaigle avaient monté une pétition contre lui et les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard boycottaient carrément son cours.

Depuis son stage au Ministère, Draco était devenu la nouvelle bête noire de Poudlard, surpassant son prédécesseur Severus Snape d'une avance de terreur et de haine incomparable dans les classements des élèves.

Quelque chose avait changé depuis son attaque et si au début tous avaient bien voulu faire un effort et se montrer compréhensifs, deux semaines après s'en était trop. Ils en avaient parlé au directeur et ce dernier avait convoqué Draco dans son bureau pour le soir même.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la statue du gryffon qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, il fut brusquement attrapé par le bras et trainé dans une petite pièce dont on aurait dit qu'elle venait de faire son apparition juste devant ses yeux.

Il se retrouva brusquement dans une sorte de petit salon. Celui-ci possédait un canapé et divers fauteuils rembourrés, regroupés en rond autour d'un feu de cheminé qui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce. Sans se laisser distraire, Draco fit brutalement demi-tour pour se retrouver face au vide et grogna.

"Potter, je sais que c'est toi. Sors de sous cette stupide cape immédiatement !"

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que brun n'apparaisse, laissant glisser sa cape d'invisibilité au sol avec un air gêné.

"Hem... Salut..."

Draco soupira. Décidément, Ha...Potter n'avait aucune classe dans ses apparitions.

"Potter, je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ici ?" fit-il d'un air exaspéré. Le même qu'il prenait après une réponse particulièrement stupide d'un étudiants à une de ses questions.

Mais Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner, croisant les bras pour lui faire face.

"C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Malfoy. Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'as pas contacté ?"

Dire que Draco fut surpris par la question était un euphémisme. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose de la part de Har... Potter bon sang ! Mais ça... ça dépassait de loin ses prévisions les plus folles.

"Je te demande pardon ? J'ai essayé de te joindre et tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages."

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Hary d'être déstabilisé.

"Messages ? Quels messages ?

- Ceux que je t'ai envoyé pendant une semaine après ta sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Je t'ai envoyé une bonne douzaine de lettres. Tu n'as même pas répondu à celle dans laquelle je te disais d'aller te faire foutre."

Le brun cligna des yeux, visiblement désorienté.

"Mais, j'ai rien reçu moi !"

Plissant les yeux, Draco se rendit à l'évidence. Har... Pott...(et puis merde !) Harry ne mentait pas.

"Si tu n'as rien reçu, où sont passées ses foutues lettres ? Et puis... ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi de ton côté tu n'as pas cherché à me contacter."

Harry passa une main fatiguée devant ses yeux.

"La première semaine, ne voyant rien venir je me suis dit que tu avais surement besoin de temps alors j'ai préféré ne rien tenter. Ensuite je suis parti en mission en Bulgarie pendant six jours et là je viens juste de rentrer. Enfin, j'ai pris une douche avant quand même... Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'avais pas cherché à me contacter." acheva-t-il alors que Draco se permettait un léger sourire. "C'est plutôt ironique, tu ne trouve pas ?

-Plutôt oui..."

Le silence se fit, légèrement gênant avant que Harry ne reprenne finalement la parole.

"Sinon... Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou m'as dit que dans ta dernière lettre tu m'envoyais aller me faire foutre ?"

Draco grogna, mécontent que sa némésis remette sa réaction stupide sur le tapis. Puis il remarqua le sourire carnassier qui avait pris place sur les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier se rapprocha de quelques pas, jusqu'à frôler le corps de son vis-à-vis qui frissonna.

"Parce que tu sais... Je m'en voudrais de ne pas suivre un si bon conseil..."

La voix rauque du brun acheva d'exciter Draco.

"Alors dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à le suivre."

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Harry eut juste le temps de murmurer sa réponse "avec plaisir" que Draco pressait déjà leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, étouffant leurs gémissements de plaisir conjoints dans un baiser.

A cet instant, plus rien n'eut d'importance pour eux à part le désir qui s'insufflait sauvagement dans leurs veines et qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

**OOOO**

Quelques jours plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore soupirait d'un air las en confiant un sac de bonbons au citron à un Sirius Black hilare assit face à lui.

"Je vous avait dit qu'Harry ferait oublier son rendez-vous à Draco." exulta l'animagus qui se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte du bureau. "Franchement, si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux monsieur, j'aurais presque cru que vous avez fait exprès de perdre."

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment précis, dévoilant un Severus Snape pressé qui s'arrêta brusquement en découvrant son ennemi de toujours face à lui.

"Black...

- Tiens, Servi...Snape. Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? Nos chers filleuls respectifs s'envoient en l'air."

L'animagus l'avait dit comme s'il s'agissait de la météo du jour mais eut le plaisir de voir blêmir son vis-à-vis.

"J'ai eu vent de cette rumeur déplaisante en effet... Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, j'ai à parler au directeur."

Sirius s'inclina d'un air ironique avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de franchir le pas de la porte, Dumbledore pu apercevoir l'héritier de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Blacks jeter un coup d'oeil pas si discret que ça aux fesses de son ennemi.

Et pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallu à son professeur des potions pour se remettre de la rencontre de sa némésis, Dumbledore se permit un léger sourire tout en murmurant quelque chose pour lui-même.

"Presque, en effet..."

Il fallait dire que depuis la fin de la guerre, le directeur de Poudlard s'ennuyait, n'ayant plus aucun plan tortueux à mettre en place.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé une nouvelle occupation pour ses vieux jours. Maintenant il s'amusait à intervenir pour permettre à de futurs couples de se rapprocher et les plans qu'il inventait étaient encore plus machiavéliques qu'avant, pour un résultat bien plus satisfaisant. Que demander de plus ?

Souriant enfin franchement, il sortit un sac de friandises de sa réserve secrète.

"Bien Severus, avant de commencer... un bonbon ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nda : <strong>Voilà les amis, dernier vrai chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et qu'il ne vous a pas déçu.

L'épilogue dès demain si tout se passe bien. N'hésitez pas à reviewer en masse, ce sera autant de cadeaux en plus pour mon anniversaire ;D

Grosse bise,

Aranis


	9. Mon héros

**Nda** : pas besoin de vous rappeler ce que vous connaissez par coeur à force de le lire en haut des chapitres... Voici comme promis l'épilogue de My Hero. J'ai encore deux trois idées qui devraient se concrétiser par des chapitres bonus. Je voulais en mettre un à la suite de l'épilogue mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le taper pour aujourd'hui. Tant pis, du coup j'espère vous revoir pour la publication du premier bonus ;)

* * *

><p>MY HERO<p>

**CHAPITRE 9 –**_** Mon héros...**_

Le soleil était au rendez-vous dans les jardins de Poudlard et Draco se surpri à penser qu'en à peine trois mois depuis son pseudo stage au ministère, beaucoup de choses avaient déjà changé dans sa vie.

_D'abord son travail : il avait finalement pris conscience que sa mauvaise humeur récurrente _depuis quelques temps_ avait directement impacté ses élèves. Déstabilisé par ce constat, Draco avait dû trouver un moyen de regagner leur confiance et leur estime._

_Après avoir imaginé plusieurs plans "géniaux" comme par exemple annuler un exposé sur la révolte des nains de Papouasie Nouvelle Guinée ou encore les laisser sortir "exceptionnellement" une minute avant la fin des cours, Draco avait du se rendre à l'évidence : il ne savait pas comment y parvenir._

_Il avait donc du se résoudre demander son avis à la personne qui partageait désormais sa vie, j'ai nommé sa majesté Saint Potter, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin...et accessoirement de notre blond préféré quand ce dernier avait envie de sexe. _

Draco secoua furieusement la tête. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de penser au sexe avec Pott... hem (il y avait encore deux-trois ratés) Harry. Comme conscient que le blond pensait à lui, ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de la main alors que Draco grimpait les escaliers pour monter sur l'estrade.

_Oui, vivre avec Harry faisait partie des nombreux changement dans la vie de l'héritier Malfoy. Un bon changement il devait bien l'avouer. Bien sûr ils avaient du faire face à une forte vague de réprobation de la part de la société sorcière mais au bout de trois mois les choses commençaient doucement à se tasser. Et Draco ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais vivre dans le monde sorcier lui avait manqué._

_Harry et lui avaient emménagé ensemble un mois auparavant, dans une petite maison de Pré-au-Lard et le blond avait pu retrouver ses repères. Il avait retrouvé les lieux qu'il avait fréquenté étant enfant, ses boutiques favorites, sa cape de sorcier... et ses manières de snob dixit son brun. _

_Son seul regret (ou presque): abandonner la pâtisserie au pied de son appartement de célibataire. Heureusement Harry s'était chargé de lui offrir une compensation en décidant que désormais il lui préparerait ses petits déjeuners chaque matin. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il en avait largement le temps vu que le blond passait près d'une heure dans la salle de bain tous les matins ! Absolument pas ! C'est juste qu'en tant qu'héritier d'une grande et puissante famille de sorciers, il avait une image à maintenir... une certaine classe._

Draco revint brusquement à la réalité, rabattant une mèche de cheveux qui avait décidé de se faire la belle sans prendre en compte le regard narquois de Harry lorsqu'il l'avait vu faire.

Foutu vent !

Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil au ministre qui continuait à pérorer tout en tenant fermement les feuilles de son discours et grogna. On n'avait pas idée de faire des cérémonies en plein air aussi... C'était Weasley qui devait bien se marrer tiens pensa-t-il en croisant justement le regard brillant du roux.

_Enfin bon... Il avait beau râler contre cet enquiquineur, accessoirement meilleur ami de son brun, il n'empêche que c'était l'idée de ce dernier qui lui avait permis de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de ses élèves. Il faut dire aussi que qui d'autre à part lui aurait pu avoir l'idée d'étudier l'histoire de Zonko avec une visite gustative des ateliers du plus célèbre marchand de bonbons sorcier ?_

_En remerciement, Draco lui avait fait envoyer une pleine cargaison de chocolats fins. Malheureusement, la chère et tendre du roux n'avait pas franchement apprécié que ce dernier s'empiffre de sucreries et les avait rapidement mis sous clef au grand désespoir de Ron._

Draco laissa ses lèvres s'incurver dans un demi-sourire.

_Malgré ce qu'il avait pu craindre au début de leur relation, Harry s'était naturellement rapproché de Blaise et Pansy et lui-même s'était surpris à apprécier la compagnie des deux autres membres du Trio d'or de Poudlard. Maintenant il était plutôt fréquent qu'Harry et lui organisent des diners où ils invitaient leurs amis communs. Dumbledore était littéralement rayonnant depuis qu'il avait appris pour ce rapprochement inédit entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. _

_Enfin... c'était soit ça ou le fait que Black ait décidé de draguer son parrain._

Draco étouffa une grimace qui aurait certainement dénoté avec l'évènement qu'il était en train de vivre en ce moment. Le ministre continuait de pérorer depuis ce qui lui semblait maintenant des heures. Il se décida à reporter son regard sur Harry qui le dévorait des yeux au premier rang.

_Harry... Décidemment le brun n'en finissait pas de le surprendre. Adorable devant les gens, malicieux avec ses amis et...hmmm... sexy... tellement sexy et aguicheur avec lui._

_Il se souvenait tout particulièrement d'un dimanche matin où, s'étant préparé un peu plus rapidement, il avait trouvé le brun qui préparait le petit déjeuner comme à son habitude... La chose inhabituelle était qu'il était complètement nu sous son tablier... (1)_

Draco secoua à nouveau la tête sans pouvoir s'empêcher de saliver en repensant à la séance de sexe torride qui avait suivi.

"... Et voici la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là aujourd'hui. Pour remercier Draco Malfoy pour le courage et l'abnégation dont ce dernier a su faire preuve pendant la guerre."

Le susnommé eut un sursaut en entendant son nom et vit Harry se lever avec effroi.

Non, le brun ne pouvait pas venir ! Pas maintenant : Pas alors qu'il pensait à lui faire subir les derniers outrages !

Les yeux orages s'écarquillèrent.

Merlin non, il risquait de bander pendant la cérémonie ! Que Morgane lui vienne en aide, Blaise et Ron allait lui rendre la vie impossible avec ça pendant les vingt prochaines années !

**OOOO**

Inconscient de la tournure que prenait les pensées du blond, Harry venait de monter sur l'estrade, récupérant la médaille que lui tendait le ministre. Il dévora son homme du regard, magnifique dans une robe noire aux broderies gris acier, notant avec amusement que ce dernier tenter de calmer son trouble ( excitation ?) avant de se décider à accrocher la médaille sur sa poitrine.

Il récita son texte d'une voix forte et assurée, comme le voulait le protocole.

"Draco Malfoy, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous nomme Chevalier de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe."

Draco resplendissait de fierté. Il se rapprocha d'un pas pour arriver jusqu'à son oreille, frôlant l'oreille du blond de sa bouche pour chuchoter la suite.

"Mon héros..."

Le baiser passionné qui suivit n'avait rien de protocolaire...

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**FIN**

**.  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nda :<strong> _Ce petit mot marque la fin d'une belle aventure. En fait cela fait un an et demi que j'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire. Quand j'étais encore en maths Spé et que je n'avais pas le temps de la poursuivre. Elle est donc resté en stanby avec seulement deux chapitres en attendant des jours meilleurs et je suis donc vraiment contente de l'avoir terminée. _

_Pour l'anecdote, à l'origine la dernière réplique devait être prononcée par Draco alors qu'il faisait un cours d'histoire de la magie l'année d'après, une sorte de rappel avec le premier chapitre mais finalement j'ai préféré m'arrêter à la cérémonie. Je trouvais ça plus rigolo que ce soit Harry qui le dise._

_Le rôle de Dumbledore manipulateur vient tout droit de la magnifique fiction Acceptation de **Dalou28**. Elle m'a définitivement marquée à vie pour les HPDM humoristiques !  
><em>

_Bref, sinon je voudrais remercier tous mes lecteurs, et en particulier tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une (ou plusieurs) review. C'était vraiment motivant d'écrire tout en ayant vos commentaires ! C'est très gratifiant et en plus ça permet de progresser._

_En tout cas merci énormément !_

_Grosses bises, j'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour le(s) bonus.  
><em>

_Aranis_

* * *

><p>J'allais oublier... une des rares notes de l'histoire. Un pur délire de ma part cette fois. Est-ce que vous aussi vous y avez pensé en le lisant ? ;)<strong><br>**

**(1) : **_Tu es tout nu sous ton tablier, prêt à dégainer..._


End file.
